Crossover World
by Ly15
Summary: Cerita tentang berbagai dunia crossover. Chapter 14 Heat Haze Days. Lambo terbangun di kamarnya. Angka di layar handphonenya menunjukkan sekarang sudah tanggal 14 Agustus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Basketball Which Lambo Play

Mukuro sangat mencintai basket. Karena itulah saat dia memasuki SMA Seirin, hal pertama yang ada di lakukannya adalah mendaftar klub basket.

Apa yang dia cari adalah permainan serius yang bisa membangkitkan semangat saat bermain. Atau setidaknya itulah yang dikatakannya pada bocah menyebalkan yang memberikan kesan seekor sapi sejak pertama bertemu (?).

Laki-laki sapi itu sungguh aneh. Dia tidak memiliki bau yang dimiliki orang kuat namun juga tidak memiliki bau yang dimiliki orang lemah. Laki-laki ini tidak memiliki bau. Hanya itu yang bisa disimpulkannya.

Dan itu membuatnya penasaran. Ditambah lagi mengenai rumor disekitar laki-laki itu yang menyebutkan bahwa dia dulunya adalah bagian dari Kiseki No Sedai, grup basket SMP terkuat dari SMP Teiko.

Jadi bsia dibayangkan betapa kecewanya dia ketika menyadari laki-laki ini tidak bisa bermain basket. Mukuro benar-benar akan memukulnya saat itu juga tapi langsung menurunkan tinjunya begitu melihat bocah sapi ini mulai merengek ketakutan.

"A-aku hanya ingin tau seberapa baik kau dariku" isak si bocah sapi.

Mukuro hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Bocah ini pastilah sangat lemah sehingga tidak berbau apapun. Mukuro menghentikan permainan dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Kua harus berhenti bermain basket" Itulah yang dikatakannya. Terdengar kasar memang tapi ini adalah saran terbaik yang bisa diberikannya.

Tapi si bocah sapi langsung menyangkalnya di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang lemah dan siapa yang kuat. Aku tidak sepertimu. Aku adalah bayangan"

Meski apapun yang dikatakan si bocah sapi itu pada akhirnya Mukuro tetap berpikir bahwa dia itu sangat lemah.

~o~o~o~

Mukuro tarik kembali kata-katanya. Laki-laki sapi itu sangat hebat. Operannya dan keberadaannya yang tidak terlihat saat bermain membuat semua pemain tercengang (Termasuk Mukuro meski dia tak mau mengakuinya).

~o~o~o~

Sehebat apapun Lambo dalam bermain basket, bocah sapi ini tetap menyebalkan. Ketika Mukuro sedang makan malam di Maji Burger, Lambo entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba saja berada di depannya. Bagaimana orang-orang bisa tidak menyadari bocah sapi berisik seperti Lambo, Mukuro juga tidak mengerti.

"Pergilah ke tempat lain" Dia tidak ingin terlihat bersama bocah yang memberikan kesan seekor sapi.

"Tidak mau. Jus anggur disini adalah yang terbaik" balas Lambo keras kepala.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua pulang bersama. Mukuro melihat kearah Lambo yang menunduk. Suasana kaku, hanya kata itu yang bisa menjelaskan saat-saat ini.

"Kiseki No Sedai itu sekuat apa?" Mukuro memulai pembicaraan. "Jika aku bertanding dengan mereka sekarang menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kau akan hancur seketika"

Sungguh jawaban yang sangat menusuk hati. Di kepalanya pasti sekarang mucul urat dahi kemarahan.

Mungkin Lambo menyadarinya juga karena dia langsung menggumamkan tentang betapa kuatnya Kiseki No Sedai yang tidak bisa Mukuro pahami karena bocah ini menjelaskannya sambil merengek ketakutan. Setidaknya dia berhasil mengambil kesimpulan. Kiseki No Sedai ini benar-benar kuat. Fakta ini hanya membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu sudah kuputuskan aku akan mengalahkan Kiseki No Sedai" Mukuro menyeringai senang. Tapi seringainya langsung menghilang begitu mendengar kata-kata Lambo selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak berpikir itu mungkin"

Bocah menyebalkan ini benar-benar suka menusuk hati.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri" Lambo mengatakannya dengan serius. Dia berhenti dan berdiri di depannya. Mukuro merasa aura disekitarnya berubah total. "Aku juga sudah memutuskan. Aku adalah bayangan tapi semakin kuat cahaya maka semakin gelap bayangan dan akan semakin menonjolkannya cahaya. Aku akan menjadi bayangan untuk cahayamu dan menjadikanmu pemain terbaik di Jepang"

"Kufufu..." Mukuro tertawa kecil. Bocah sapi ini ternyata menarik juga. "Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau"

"Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenagaku!" Ekspresi Lambo langsung kembali seperti semula. Dia tersenyum senang.

Kelihatannya datang ke Jepang memang bukan ide yang buruk, Mukuro membatin sambil memperhatikan Lambo yang berbicara panjang lebar mengenai pikirannya tentang masa depan.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

So what do you guys think? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Maaf kalau jelek. LutfiyaR masih newbie -.-

Ini perkenalan tokohnya

Lambo-Kuroko

Mukuro-Kagami

Bisakah kalian menebak siapa yang menjadi Akashi dan yang lainnya?

Jika para pembaca sekalian ingin LutfiyaR melanjutkan chapter ini katakan saja! LutfiyaR siap mengabukan request kalian!

Jaa nee~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sword Art Online

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR ingin menyampaikan terima kasih kepada yang mau menyempatkan membaca dan merewiew fic ini.

Terima kasih, ya, pembaca sekalian!

Dan terima kasih untuk nasehat dan koreksinya, kaposthrope-senpai. Sebenarnya ini bukan sekedar cerita crossover kuroko no basuke tapi ini adalah cerita tentang berbagai dunia crossover dengan karakter katekyo hitman reborn sebagai tokoh utamanya. Karena itulah kategorinya bukan crossover. Bisa dibilang ini lebih seperti AU... mungkin? Atau mungkin sebaiknya kategorinya diubah saja, ya?

Dan untuk Atari-san, maaf, hampir semua tebakanmu gagal. Please, try again~!

~o~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh Crossing The World dari fandom Kuroko No Basuke

~o~o~o~o~

Kyoko melihat kearah langit diatasnya. Langitnya terasa damai dan cerah. Tapi tentu saja ini semua hal disekitarnya termasuk langit itu palsu. Semuanya hanyalah data-data tak berarti.

Itulah dunia ini. Dunia yang awalnya hanyalah sebuah permainan tapi kemudian berubah menjadi kompetisi bertahan hidup yang mempertaruhkan nyawa, Sword Art Online.

~o~o~o~o~

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Kyoko bertemu dengan dia.

"H-hanya untuk pertempuran ini saja," ucap laki-laki itu kikuk. Dia terlihat sangat gugup dan ketakutan.

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya berparty. Kyoko mengerti alasannya. Laki-laki sama dengan dirinya. Sementara para pemain lain sedang sibuk mendiskusikan rencana untuk party mereka, mereka berdua adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bisa berbaur dalam pertemuan ini.

Karena itulah Kyoko mengangguk.

Dan satu anggukan kecil itu telah membawanya menuju langkah takdir yang tak terduga.

~o~o~o~o~

"Rasanya sangat enak, kan?"

Kyoko menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan laki-laki yang sekarang menjadi partnernya itu tersenyum kepadanya. Senyumnya mengatakan bahwa dia itu sebenarnya masih gugup dan kikuk dengan gadis yang baru ditemuinya.

"B-boleh aku duduk?"

Meski begitu laki-laki itu tetap mencoba untuk berteman dan berkenalan. Kyoko tidak mengatakan apapun dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu laki-laki itu duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai memakan rotinya.

Kyoko memulai pembicaraan dan setelah itu suasana kaku diantara mereka berdua mulai sedikit-sedikit berkurang. Bahkan Kyoko dengan mudahnya menceritakan sedikit tentang kehidupannya di dunia.

"Aku tidak akan kalah oleh game dan dunia ini."

Itulah yang dia katakan. Laki-laki itu memberinya tatapan aneh, tapi Kyoko tidak peduli.

"Yah, aku tidak ingin anggota partyku yang mati. Jadi, setidaknya pertahankan nyawamu besok."

Suasana kembali menjadi hening, tapi Kyoko menemukan dirinya merasa nyaman dengan keheningan ini.

~o~o~o~o~

Kyoko tidak pernah menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang menjadi partnernya untuk 'sementara' itu sangat kuat. Bersama-sama mereka bertarung dan akhirnya mengalahkan bos lantai satu itu.

Kemenangan ini tidak didapatkan dengan mudah. Pengorbanan yang diperlukan sangat besar. Nyawa seseorang menghilang dalam pertarungan ini. Dan juga-

"Kau sangat kuat. Jika ada guild yang megajakmu bergabung, jangan menolak."

-Cielo, nama partnernya itu, menjadikan dirinya sendiri kambing hitam yang membuatnya dibenci oleh para player.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Kyoko bertanya. Cielo tidak menjawab. Dia berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Kyoko tidak tau apakah Cielo merasa lega atau menyesal telah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri seperti itu tapi yang jelas, di mata Kyoko, punggungnya terlihat kesepian saat itu.

~o~o~o~o~

Kyoko tidak tau bahwa di masa depan mereka saling jatuh cinta, menikah, dan mengasuh seorang anak.

Dia juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka akan bertarung dan menyelamatkan dunia ini bersama.

Tapi Kyoko sudah menyadari satu hal. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan bertemu lagi.

~o~o~o~o~

Benar, kan, Cielo-kun?, Kyoko membatin sambil melihat punggung partnernya yang menjauh.

~o~o~o~o~

A/N : Itulah akhirnya dari chapter ini. Maaf jika terlalu pendek dan alurnya terlalu cepat. Tapi, percayalah, minna-san, butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk menyelesaikan chapter sependek ini.

Jadi ini dia perkenalan tokohnya.

Cielo(bisa ditebak siapa, kan?)-Kirito

Kyoko-Asuna

Pertanyaan hari ini : Untuk chapter selanjutnya sebaiknya LutfiyaR bikin crossover dengan apa lagi, ya?

Jaa nee~!


	3. Chapter 3 Angel Beat!

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR mau berterima kasih kepada Reviewer. Kapan-kapan akan LutfiyaR buat crossovernya. Tapi untuk sekarang ditunda dulu, ya. Di komputer sudah banyak menumpuk ide-ide fanfic untuk chapter kedepannya.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basuke and Angel Beat!

Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh Crossing The World milik Scarlet Natsume dari fandom Kuroko No Basuke.

~o~o~o~

Ketika seseorang mati, aku berpikir bahwa mereka pergi ke surga dengan tenang.

Bukannya bangun di suatu sekolah aneh dan diajak bergabung dengan grup aneh untuk berperang melawan Tenshi.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan laki-laki berambut coklat itu katakan padaku. Tapi aku tidak percaya. Sesuatu seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kan?

~o~o~o~

"Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

Laki-laki itu dengan satu langkah cepat maju dengan tonfa siap menyerangku. Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

Dan dalam sekejap semua hal disekitarku berubah menjadi gelap.

~o~o~o~

"Itulah yang terjadi jika kau menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu." Laki-laki berambut coklat di depanku menggelengkan kepalanya lelah. Aku hanya bisa menunduk malu. Seharusnya aku mempercayai kata-katanya tadi. "Jadi, apa kau mau bergabung dengan kelompok kami?"

Aku menatap wajahnya. Tekad kuat bisa terlihat jelas di matanya. "Ya."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum senang dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Aku menjabat tangannya.

"Namaku Dokuro. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa selain hal itu."

"Tipe amnesia, ya? Jangan khawatir, ingatanmu akan segera kembali," Seorang laki-laki berambut raven tersenyum menenangkan kearahku.

"Sampai saat itu tiba," Tsunayoshi menepuk pundakku. "Selamat datang di Vongola, Dokuro-san."

Aku menatap kearah orang-orang di sekelilingku. Mereka semua tdiak terlihat takut ataupun ragu. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Bos."

~o~o~o~

Aku tidak pernah menyangka dibalik senyum hangat dan kepemimpinannya yang bijaksana, Bos memiliki masa lalu yang memilukan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju perserikatan, Aku mendengar semua ceritanya. Tentang adik angkatnya, Fuuta, yang mati dalam perampokan di rumahnya dan tentang bagaimana Bos mencoba menyelamatkannya.

Anggota yang lain telah terkena perangkap tenshi (ceritanya sangat panjang) jadi sekarang hanya ada kami berdua.

"Aku tidak keberatan terlahir sebagai kutu air. Aku hanya ingin melihat Dewa dan menentangnya. Tapi keinginanku terlalu berlebihan, kan?" Untuk sekilas, aku melihat Bos tersenyum pahit. "Saat itu aku sadar aku kakak yang buruk. Aku kehilangan Fuuta. Kenapa Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa? Aku tidak menerima nasibku."

"Kau itu tangguh, Bos." Bos tampak terkejut dan menatap kearahku. "Kalau aku punya kenangan seperti itu, aku pasti berharap 'seandainya aku tidak ada', tapi Bos berbeda."

Aku tidak berbohong. Jika aku di posisi Bos, itulah yang akan aku pikirkan.

"Begitu?" Bos bangkit berdiri. Ekspresinya yang terlihat suram kini terlihat waspada seakan siap bertempur. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya kagum. Orang ini benar-benar serius.

~o~o~o~

Aku akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Siapapun disini tidak takut terlahirkan sebagai kutu air. Semua orang disini... Setiap orang... Semuanya bertarung melawan Dewa. Atas hidup mereka yang tidak adil...

Aku melirik kearah Bianchi. Bercerita dengannya membuatku menyadari hal ini. Dia juga menjalani kehidupan yang menyedihkan. Dia ingin hidup untuk musik. Benar-benar keinginan yang sederhana. Tapi takdir justru bertindak sebaliknya.

"Hei, Bianchi!" Seorang wanita berambut hitam yang diikat kuda memanggil dari ruang latihan.

"Oh, Haru. Ya, tunggu sebentar!" Bianchi merespon dan bangkit berdiri. Dia tersenyum dan melemparkan botol kearahku.

"Untukmu."

Aku menatap botol yang dia berikan padaku. "Terima kasih."

~o~o~o~

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Tiba-tiba saja sekitarku berubah menjadi adegan gerak lambat.

Lambo berdiri disana. Tangannya terangkat keatas siap menangkap bola yang terlempar kearahnya. Dia sedang tersenyum.

Cerita yang dia ceritakan tadi kembali berputar di otakku. Cerita tentang kehidupannya yang hancur karena sebuah permainan. Permainan dimana dia kalah karena tidak bisa menangkap bola.

Aku menggigit bibir. Jika Lambo menangkap bola itu, dia akan ditiadakan! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi!

"Jangan lengah! Kau sudah banyak mengunciku pakai manji, dasar sial!"

Aku langsung berhenti. Tepat disaat terakhir, I-pin menendang Lambo. Mereka berdua sekarang bertengkar hebat.

Di turnamen ini, kami kalah. Tapi aku hanya tertawa sementara memperhatikan interaksi kedua temanku itu.

~o~o~o~

Senyuman Bos tidak hanya menyimpan masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Senyuman itu juga menyembunyikan sisi Bos yang tidak pernah aku ketahui.

Ketika operasi 'Penyerangan Liar Tenshi' (Jangan tertipu dengan nama), aku akhirnya mengetahui sisinya yang tersembunyi ini.

"Apa itu?! Dari lapangan ada pohon bambu maha besar tumbuh tiba-tiba!"

Hening... Tidak ada satu muridpun yang menoleh Lambo yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Ahoushi."

Lambo yang tadinya berdiri kembali duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

Detik berikutnya aku melihat Lambo terbang(?) seperti roket. Nasib yang sama terjadi pada Ryohei di ujian yang selanjutnya (Untuk yang satu ini aku setuju dengan tindakan Bos. Tidak akan ada yang suka melihat laki-laki tiba-tiba telanjang di tengah kelas dan mengatakan dengan percaya dirinya "Sebenarnya aku memiliki tubuh yang bagus!").

Yamamoto tidak perlu menabrak atap tapi sebagai gantinya reputasinya menjadi buruk karena dia (terpaksa) menyatakan cinta kepada Tenshi alias Hibari Kyoya dan ditolak mentah-mentah (Hibari-san bahkan tidak melirik kearahnya). Aku benar-benar bersimpati kepadanya.

Bos ternyata orang yang sadis. Itulah sisi yang tidak kuketahui selama ini.

~o~o~o~

Berkat kesadisan Bos (tidak ada kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikannya sekarang), tujuan operasi 'Penyerangan Liar Tenshi' berhasil diraih. Hibari Kyoya dicopot sebagai ketua Komite Kedisiplinan.

Tapi sesuatu di luar dugaan terjadi. Kusakabe, penggantinya, jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Hibari Kyoya (Aku membicarakan aksi, bukan wajah).

Terima kasih berkat dia sekarang aku dan Hibari-san terjebak di sebuah ruangan sempit yang lebih cocok dibilang penjara.

Aku jadi mengetahui banyak hal tentang Hibari-san. Seperti fakta bahwa dia tidak memiliki teman. Karena berteman dengannya artinya hidup bahagia di dunia ini dan membuat mereka ditidiakan.

Memikirkannya membuatku ingin menangis dan tertawa disaat bersamaan. Orang ini terlalu lucu. Terlalu menyedihkan.

~o~o~o~

"Jangan!" Aku berlari dan dan dalam sekejap Kusakabe terlempar karena pukulanku. "Jangan memalsukan ingatannya!"

Suaraku menggema ditengah derasnya hujan. Aku menarik kerah baju Kusakabe dan menggoncangkannya.

"Kehidupan kita adalah nyata! Di bagian mana yang kau anggap palsu? Semuanya hidup dengan sungguh-sungguh! Dan itulah kenangan yang ingin kau palsukan! Kemana kenanganmu? Aku tidak peduli kehidupan apa yang kau jalani! Karena itulah kehidupan yang kau miliki! Jika kau ingin menulis kembali kenangan seseorang..." Aku menarik nafas. "Bahkan hidupmu dulu juga kenyataan!"

Kusakabe terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan. dan perlahan dia mulai menceritakan kehidupannya. Kehidupannya yang terlahir di keluar pengrajin keramik terkenal bersama saudara kembarnya. Aku mengerti maksud dari teriakan hatinya.

"Bahkan hidupmu juga kenyataan karena kau yang menjalaninya!" Karena itulah aku memeluk dan mendekapnya erat. "Kau yang sudah berusaha diatasnya! Apa aku salah?"

Setelah kejadian itu Kusakabe menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Vongola.

~o~o~o~

Aku ingat sekarang. Aku ingat mengenai kehidupanku yang dulu. Kehidupan tentang aku yang kehilangan kakakku, Mukuro-nii, dan alasanku untuk hidup disaat bersamaan dan bagaimana aku mencoba mendapatkannya kembali.

Tapi takdir benar-benar kejam.

"Apa kau sudah ingat?"

"Ya." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Bos tanpa melihat kearahnya. Kepalaku tertunduk.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kehidupanmu bahagia."

"Maaf, tapi apa aku bisa minta waktu sendiri?"

Bos pergi tanpa kata sambil menepuk punggung Kusakabe yang sudah siap membuka mulutnya. Mereka berdua meninggalkanku sendiri tanpa kata.

Di tengah ruangan yang sepi itu, aku menangis dalam diam.

Hidupku suram hingga aku akhirnya menemukan tujuan hidupku. Aku berhasil menemukan tujuan hiudpku yang lain. Tapi aku mati di tengah jalan menuju impianku? Ini salah! Ini benar-benar salah! Aku belum boleh mati-

"Mukuro-nii."

~o~o~o~

Aku tidak tau apa yang merasukiku. Tiba-tiba saja aku mengajak Hibari-san memancing bersama Vongola. Aku tidak tau mengapa tapi yang jelas saat melihat dia di tengah taman bunga itu, aku tidak ingin melihat dia kesepian.

Aku ingin menjadi temannya. Karena itulah aku menarik tangannya, mengajaknya memancing bersama kami.

Untungnya, Bos menerima keberadaan Hibari begitu saja (Yang lain protes keras tentu saja).

Operasi Monster Stream (Sekali lagi, jangan terkecoh dengan namanya) menjadi menyenangkan. Kami menangkap sebuah ikan besar dan pada akhirnya mengadakan acara makan bersama murid biasa.

"Hei, Hibari-san, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama depan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya menjadi lebih akrab."

Karena aku ingin menjadi teman Hibari-san. Aku tidak ingin melihat Hibari-san kesepian lagi. Karena itulah aku mengajaknya bergabung dengan Vongola.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Aku tersenyum.

~o~o~o~

Pertanyaan hari ini : Dibikin sekuelnya tidak, ya?

Jaa nee~!


	4. Chapter 4 Angel Beat! part2

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah mau me-rewiew, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Angel Beat!

Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh Crossing The World oleh Scarlet Natsume dari fandom Kuroko No Basuke.

~o~o~o~

Seseorang terjatuh. Kami semua menoleh. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Bos terbaring dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"Bos!"

"Tsuna!"

Aku langsung berlari ke sisinya. Bos benar-benar terluka parah.

"Juudaime, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Gokudera. Aura disekitarnya terasa menyeramkan. Aku tidak menyalahkannya.

"Tenshi." Bos berbisik lemah.

"Eh? Tapi-" Aku menoleh kearah Kyoya. Dia masih berdiri disana dengan tumpukan piring di tangannya. "-Kyoya bersama kami sejak tadi!"

Mata Bos tiba-tiba menyipit. Tapi dia tidak sedang menatapku. Aku mengikuti pandangannya. Disana berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan tonfa di tangan. Rambutnya yang hitam tertiup angin.

"Tenshi..." Aku hanya bisa berbisik tak percaya. Setelah itu ketegangan panjang yang melelahkan terjadi.

~o~o~o~

Aku berhenti berjalan. Di depanku berdiri laki-laki yang wajahnya sama sekali tidak asing.

"Jangan bengong saja. Cepat cari yang asli!" hardik Bos. Matanya yang berwarna coklat, sekarang bersinar dengan warna oranye.

"B-baik!"

Aku langsung berlari menjauh. Suara pertempuran terdengar jelas di belakangku. Tapi aku harus maju. Karena seperti yang dikatakan Lambo, Kyoya sedang menungguku.

Aku menggigit bibir. Demi Kyoya, demi Vongola, dan demi teman-teman yang sudah mengorbankan dirinya.

~o~o~o~

"Kau menulis ulang programnya, ya?"

Kyoya bertanya padaku. Tapi aku langsung tau dia bukanlah Kyoya yang sebenarnya. Kyoya yang sebenarnya sedang terbaring kelelahan didepanku karena memaksakan dirinya menggunakan Harmonics.

"Ya, sebentar lagi kalian akan kembali lagi kepadanya." Aku menjawab sambil menyiapkan pistol.

"Semua 'aku' yang kejam itu?" Kembaran Kyoya bertanya lagi tanpa mengubah ekpresinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setiap kembaran punya kesadaran. Mereka tidak akan hanya musnah. Mereka akan disatukan. 'Aku' yang kalian hadapi akan kembali padanya."

"Huh?" Mungkinkah-?

"Dan semua kesadaran akan masuk padanya sekaligus. Ini bukan perkara mudah untuknya." Kembaran Kyoya tersenyum. Itu adalah senyum penuh kelicikan. "Inilah saatnya."

"Tunggu!" Aku berteriak, tapi sudah terlambat. Kembaran Kyoya menghilang dan sekarang Kyoya asli mengerang kesakitan.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya. Bahuku bergetar saking kesalnya. "Sial!"

"Bertahalah..." Di tengah erangan kesakitan Kyoya, aku memeluknya. "...Kyoya!"

~o~o~o~

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang mengejutkan. Semua misteri akhirnya terkuak.

Aku sudah ingat semua hal tentangku termasuk saat kecelakaan kereta. Setelah mengingat itu, aku jadi tidak memiliki penyesalan. Saat itulah misteri yang lainnya juga ikut terkuak.

Misteri mengenai fakta bahwa dunia ini diciptakan agar kami bisa mati tanpa penyesalan.

"Karena semua yang datang kemari adalah mereka yang gagal menikmati hidup mereka sebagai anak muda."

Itulah yang dikatakan Kyoya. Sekarang setelah dipikir-pikir lagi semuanya menjadi lebih masuk akal.

Tempat mereka semua bukan disini. Melawan ketidakadilan hidup mereka. Dan Kyoya disini untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka salah. Dia ingin menunjukkan hidup yang tidak ada ketidakadilannya. Sebuah kehidupan normal. Dia ingin membuat semuanya berhenti. Itu... Cenderung ironis.

Semua itu memang gampang dibilang. Atas apa yang kita percayai, kita melawan satu sama lain. Bahkan sampai peperangan api. Setiap hari hanyalah kekacauan.

Lalu apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Sebagai anggota pasukan ini dan teman Kyoya, apa sebaiknya aku mengambil tindakan?

"Jadi... Kau akan membantuku?" Aku bertanya ragu.

"Bukannya aku yang harus bilang begitu?"

"Iya, sih... Memang..."

Aku ini ngomong apa, sih, sama Tenshi ini?! Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah membuat keputusan.

Aku bangkit berdiri. "Aku mengerti, Kyoya. Kita luluskan mereka. Mulai sekarang... Untuk semuanya..."

Dan setelah ini aku yakin akan ada ketengangan panjang melelahkan lainnya.

~o~o~o~

Setelah terlempar ketanah berkali-kali, menghancurkan harga diri Gokudera dan yang lainnya dalam permainan sepak bola (Maafkan aku semuanya!), dan berlatih baseball berhari-hari, akhirnya aku melihat keinginan I-pin yang sebenarnya.

Dia ingin bersama seseorang yang bisa berada di sisinya tanpa menganggapnya sebagai beban. Seseorang yang mau menikahinya apa adanya meski tubuhnya lumpuh dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, kan?" I-pin tersenyum pahit.

Itu tidak benar. Semua yang dia katakan itu salah. Aku ingin mengatakan itu, tapi aku bukanlah orang yang tepat.

"Aku mau menikahimu. Aku serius."

Di lapangan baseball, saat matahari terbenam, itulah yang Lambo katakan pada I-pin. Dialah orang yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"Selamanya ingin bersamamu... Kau yang disini, bukan kau yang lain."

Akhirnya seluruh keinginan I-pin terwujud.

Disaat-saat terakhirnya, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Senyum yang sangat indah dan cantik.

~o~o~o~

Musuh baru telah muncul. Bos menyebutnya kage karena memang tidak ada kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikannya selain itu. Korban pertamanya adalah Ryohei. Kondisinya? Lebih parah dari kematian. Kelihatannya siapapun yang diserang kage itu berubah menjadi NPC.

Selain itu, Bos juga menyadari apa yang aku, Lambo, dan Kusakabe coba lakukan. Rumor mengenai Hyper Intuisinya itu kelihatannya benar, ya.

Tapi, terima kasih juga kepada Bos, aku jadi bisa menjelaskan mengenai tujuanku dan Kyoya di depan anggota Vongola secara terang-terangan. Mereka semua mendengarkan meskipun pada akhirnya sempat protes juga.

"Aku menyerahkan jalan kalian masing-masing," ucap Bos setelah aku menyelesaikan penjelasanku.

"Bagaimana dengan Tsunayoshi?" Salah satu anggota bertanya. "Tsunayoshi maunya bagaimana?"

"Aku? Aku juga pilih sendiri. Dan aku tidak memilih untuk melindungi kalian. Aku juga akan melakukan apa yang aku mau." Bos tersenyum. Para anggota terlihat ragu-ragu dan penuh kebingungan. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Pikirkan baik-baik. Sekarang bubar."

Dengan begini, pertemuan Vongola berakhir.

~o~o~o~

Bos benar-benar memilih jalannya sendiri. Dia pergi sendirian melawan musuh yang berada dibalik semua ini.

"Tsunayoshi!" Lambo berteriak mencoba menghentikannya.

"Nama yang lucu," Bos bergumam. "Tapi mungkin karena itulah semua mengikutiku. Terima kasih."

Bos melambaikan tangan dan pergi. Satu hal yang kuperhatikan adalah, bahkan, disaat seperti ini, Bos masih tersenyum. Senyuman hangat yang selalu bisa menenangkan hati semua orang.

~o~o~o~

Haru, dan anggota lainnya telah pergi. Mereka semua akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

Sekarang aku hanya perlu-

"Ayo kita kalahkan!"

-bertarung melawan para Kage.

Kage-Kage itu semakin bertambah banyak saja. Malah rasanya seperti seluruh NPC berubah menjadi Kage.

Tapi aku tidak sendirian. Selain Lambo dan Kusakabe, secara mengejutkan ternyata Lal Mirch, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera juga memutuskan untuk bertarung bersama kami.

Aku berdiri diantara mereka. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang melelahkan.

~o~o~o~

Bos selamat.

Dan dia berhasil memusnahkan para Kage dengan bantuan kami. Tidak hanya itu saja. Kelihatannya, masalah yang membebani Bos sudah lepas (meskipun dia agak malu mengakuinya). Tapi, masih ada satu hal yang perlu dilakukan. Satu hal yang belum dilakukan Kyoya.

~o~o~o~

"Dengan ini, upacara kelulusan Vongola diakhiri. Para wisudawan dan wisudawati... Dibubarkan!" Aku mengumumkan mengakhiri upacara ini.

Satu-persatu kami meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Dokuro-san, jika aku tidak bertemu dengan Dokuro-san, aku tidak akan disini. Tapi aku tidak akan kehilangan arah lagi. Terima kasih."

Kusakabe.

"Hibari-san, maaf aku menjadi lawanmu. Aku penasaran kenapa kita tidak menjadi teman lebih cepat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kita bisa saja bersenang-senang jika kita memiliki lebih banyak watu. Tapi, inilah kita berpisah. Selamat tinggal, Hibari-san."

Bos.

"Terima kasih banyak. Tanpamu, tidak akan akan ada yang dimulai. Juga tidak akan berakhir begini. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Lambo.

Hingga akhirnya hanya aku dan Kyoya berdua saja disini.

"Kita keluar. Cari angin."

Ada hal-hal yang ingin kuberitaukan padanya.

~o~o~o~

"Orang-orang seperti Bos mungkin akan datang kemari dan mereka akan menderita selamanya, membelot melawan hidup mereka."

"Mungkin."

Mendengar penjelasanku, Kyoya sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresinya.

"Tapi... Jika kita disini... Untuk mereka, seperti sekarang... Kita bisa tunjukkah keindahan arti kehidupan dan meluluskan mereka. Mungkin itu kenapa aku disini. Jadi..."

Angin bertiup menerbangkan rambut Kyoya. Aku berhenti sebentar. Mukutku terasa kaku. "Kyoya, dengan bersamamu... Di dunia ini... Aku tidak akan kesepian.. Mungkin aku pernah bilang... Aku ingin bersamamu... Aku ingin bersamamu saat ini dan seterusnya... Karena aku... Kyoya, aku..."

Ekspresi Kyoya tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku. "Aku menyukaimu."

Kyoya tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku menatap wajahnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

"Aku tidak mau bilang." Mata Kyoya tertutup membuatku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku katakan perasaanku, aku akan lenyap."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Kyoya membuka mata. "Aku ada untuk berterima kasih padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku adalah laki-laki yang diselamatkan oleh jantungmu," Aku menatapnya terkejut. Kyoya melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. "Jantungmu berdetak di dadaku saat ini. Satu-satunya penyesalanku hanyalah aku tidak bisa berterima kasih pada dia yang memberiku hidup. Aku ingin dia tau. Karena itulah aku terdampar di dunia ini."

"Tidak mungkin... Tapi, darimana kau tau itu aku?"

Kyoya membalikkan badan membelakangiku. Aku tidak tau ekspresi macam apa yang dia buat saat ini. "Aku tau sejak aku menusukmu pertama kali. Kau tidak punya jantung."

"Cuma dari situ..."

"Saat kenanganmu kembali, aku menyaksikan mimpimu. Aku mendengar alunan detak jantungmu."

"Tidak mungkin..."

Kyoya berbalik dan menatapku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi sedih terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Chrome, kumohon... Katakan sekali lagi..."

Aku melangkah mundur. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku bergetar. "Aku tidak mau... Kyoya akan lenyap..."

Kyoya mendekat kearahku. "Chrome, tolong." Suaranya terdengar memohon.

"Aku tidak sanggup!"

"Chrome!" Aku terkejut dan menatap lurus kearah Kyoya. "Hal yang kau percayai... Aku ingin mempercayainya juga! Tentang senangnya bisa hidup."

"Kyoya..." Aku memeluk Kyoya erat. Kali ini Kyoya membalas pelukanku. Aku bisa merasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku. "Teruslah bersamaku."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Chrome."

Aku mempererat pelukanku. "Jangan pergi, Kyoya!"

Kyoya tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk hidupmu."

Detik berikutnya, Kyoya menghilang dari pelukanku begitu saja membuatku terjatuh. Aku menggapai-gapai udara tapi Kyoya tidak ada dimanapun. Kyoya... Sudah pergi...

Bahuku bergetar. Di latar belakangi pemandangan matahari terbenam, aku meneriakkan namanya.

~o~o~o~

_Aku sudah tidak menyesal dilahirkan_

_Seperti akhir dari karnaval_

_Sedikit menyedihkan, tapi waktunya pulang_

_Dimanapun berada_

_Dengan hal yang kupelajari disini_

_Mimpi yang disebut bahagia, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya_

_Walau terpisah darimu tidak peduli jauhnya_

_Aku akan tetap hidup di pagi esok_

_Banyak hal mungkin akan berubah_

_Dan waktu pun memudar_

_Hal yang terjadi sebelumnya_

_Aku tidak mengingatnya lagi_

_Saat kututup mataku_

_Kudengar seseorang tertawa_

_Sekarang karena suatu alasan_

_Itulah hartaku yang paling berharga_

~o~o~o~

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam menyandarkan punggung ke dinding. Wajahnya tertutup topi, menghalangi sinar matahari menampakkan wajahnya.

Seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang berjalan melewatinya, namun ketika sang pria melangkah pergi, wanita itu berbalik. Tangannya terulur, hendak menyentuh bahu laki-laki itu.

Dan benang merah yang sempat putus kembali terhubung.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Maaf kalau ternyata jelek. Waktu membuat chapter ini, penyakit malas LutfiyaR lagi kambuh, jadi ngerjainnya setengah-setengah, deh...

Ini dia penjelasan tokohnya :

Chrome Dokuro-Otonashi Yuzuru

Hibari Kyoya-Tachibana Kanade

Tsunayoshi-Yurippe

Lambo-Hinata

I-pin-Yui

Kusakabe-Naoi

Bianchi-Iwasawa

Gokudera-Noda

Lal Mirch-Shiina (Ada yang sadar gak kalau ada Lal disitu?)

Vongola-Shinda Sekai Sensen

Ryohei dan Yamamoto memerankan sisanya secara tidak tentu. Misalnya seperti disuatu waktu Yamamoto menjadi T.K tapi diwaktu yang lain dia menjadi Matsushisa-Godan sedangkan Ryohei yang menjadi T.K-nya. Maklum, kekurangan aktor.

Pertanyaan hari ini : Apa Hibari terlihat OOC?

Jaa ne~!


	5. Chapter 5 A certain Magical Yuni

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Toaru Majutsu No Index.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh Crossing The World oleh Scarlet Natsume dari fandom Kuroko No Basuke.

Chapter kali ini dibuat berdasarkan Trailer Toaru Majutsu No Index oleh RoxFlowz.

~o~o~o~

"Dari kejadian kali ini, dunia perlahan-lahan mulai bergetar," ucap Mukuro kepada manusia di dalam tabung di depannya. Dia berbalik pergi. "Apa yang kau pikirkan benar-benar tidak bisa kumengerti."

"Tapi-," Mukuro berhenti. "-jika kau mau mengambil keuntungan dari X-Burner itu, maka bersiaplah," Dia menoleh kebelakang. Matanya memancarkan keseriusan. "Hadapi dia dengan keinginan setengah-setengah, dan tangan kanannya akan memakanmu hidup-hidup."

Manusia misterius itu hanya tersenyum.

~o~o~o~

"HIIEEEE! Sial!" Tsuna berlari secepatnya. Di belakangnya, sekumpulan preman mengejarnya.

~o~o~o~

Hibari berdiri di tengah keramaian, tidak memedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Senyumnya yang mengerikan terpasang di wajahnya.

~o~o~o~

Seorang wanita berambut hitam yang diikat kuda melayang di atas langit. Mendadak dia menghilang dan muncul di atap lainnya dalam sekejap mata.

~o~o~o~

Ya, tanggal 19 Juli.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna tersentak. Di depannya terlihat pemandangan aneh yang tidak terduga.

"Huh?"

Seorang anak kecil berpakaian suster menggantung di balkonnya.

~o~o~o~

Anak kecil yang menggantung di balkonnya itu tersenyum.

~o~o~o~

"Namaku Yuni!"

~o~o~o~

"Yuni?" Tsuna bertanya bingung. Dia dan anak kecil berambut hitam itu duduk di dalam kamarnya.

~o~o~o~

Reborn dan Byakuran memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

"Dia terlihat bahagia," Reborn menggumam. "Dia memang bahagia. Berapa lama lagi kita harus menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu?"

Byakuran menunduk. Matanya terlihat suram.

~o~o~o~

"Apa kau punya tempat lain untuk dituju begitu kau pergi dari sini?" tanya Tsuna khawatir.

Yuni tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau menemaniku sampai ke ujung neraka?"

~o~o~o~

Kyoko menyerang Tsuna dengan kekuatan penuh. Aliran listrik yang tidak biasa langsung menerjang laki-laki di depannya.

~o~o~o~

"Kau siapa?" Tsuna bertanya penuh siaga.

~o~o~o~

Di bawah cahaya bulan, Hibari berkata dengan santainya. "Siapa yang masih berpikir ketika ditanya siapa Level 5 terkuat di Namimory City ini?"

~o~o~o~

"Itulah kami, penyihir." Reborn menyeringai sambil menatap laki-laki berambut coklat di depannya.

~o~o~o~

"Tidakkah ini cukup?" tanya Byakuran.

Tangan Tsuna mengepal. Dia berlari maju dan menyerang tanpa pikir panjang.

~o~o~o~

"Aku tidak berpikir kau punya alasan untuk bertarung sekeras ini demi 'dia'." Matanya terlihat suram saat mengatakannya.

~o~o~o~

Reborn menciptakan api besar di tangannya dan langsung menyerang laki-laki berambut coklat itu. Koridor apartemen Tsuna langsung terbakar api.

~o~o~o~

"Kita tidak bisa hidup bersama!" Lal Mirch berteriak putus asa. "Penyihir di dunia Sihir! Peneliti di dunia Sains!

~o~o~o~

Hibari hanya berdiri disana. Bayangan menutupi wajahnya sehingga ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

~o~o~o~

Kyoko menarik nafas cepat. Seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan darah. Mata dan auranya berbeda dari biasanya.

~o~o~o~

"Dengan kekuatan yang kau punya, kau bisa melindungi siapapun dan apapun yang kau mau... Kau bisa menyelamatkan siapapun dan apapun yang kau mau... Lalu, kenapa ini yang kau lakukan?" teriak Tsuna kesal. Seluruh pakaiannya berantakan dan tubuhnya penuh goresan.

~o~o~o~

"Jangan menghentikan keinginan seseorang dengan perasaanmu yang setengah-setengah!" Kyoko mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Seluruh area disekitarnya menjadi penuh aliran listrik.

~o~o~o~

Reborn mengangkat tangannya keatas. Tempat itu dipenuhi api merah. "Jika kau begitu mempercayai kekuatanmu, maka lakukanlah! Dasar mutan yang menganggap dirinya sebagai pahlawan!"

~o~o~o~

"Baik..." Tsuna menundukkan kepala. "Jika kau berpikir kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau..."

~o~o~o~

Yuni, yang sedang terbaring, tersenyum lemah.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna maju dan menyerang dengan tinjunya.

"...kalau begitu akan kuhancurkan ilusi bermasalah itu!"

~o~o~o~

A/N : Jika kalian tidak mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya silahkan lihat langsung Trailer buatan RoxFlowz di Youtube. Keren banget, lho! LutfiyaR pengen bisa bikin video kayak gitu.

Jadi, ini dia perkenalan tokohnya :

Tsuna-Touma

Yuni-Index

Kyouko-Misaka

Haru-Kuroko (Haru di cerita ini tidak mencintai Kyouko yang berperan sebagai Misaka)

Mukuro-Tsuchimikado

Reborn-Styl

Byakuran-Kanzaki

Lal Mirch-Sherry

Tadinya aku mau membuat Yamamoto sebagai Tsuchimikado tapi jika dia yang menjadi Tsuchimikado terus siapa yang jadi adik angkatnya? Akhirnya, jadilah Mukuro yang berperan sebagai Tsuchimikado dengan Chrome sebagai Maika. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi Mukuro lebih cocok menjadi Tsuchimikado daripada Yamamoto.

Ide trailernya bagus, tidak? Kalau bagus, kapan-kapan mungkin akan ada chapter trailer lagi.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong apa ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang jadi Aleister? Dikasih petunjuk, deh. Dia menggunakan topeng dan merupakan orang yang pernah mengumpulkan tujuh orang terkuat.

Pertanyaan hari ini : Apa ada yang bisa membayangkan Yuni memakai baju suster?

Jaa ne~!


	6. Chapter 6 Namimori Ghoul

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Tokyo Ghoul

Dedicated to : Tsukimchi

Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh Crossing The World oleh Scarlet Natsume dari fandom Kuroko No Basuke.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna tidak mengerti kenapa dia menceritakan masa lalunya kepada Bianchi di tengah penyiksaan Byakuran. Gadis berambut merah muda itu bahkan tidak nyata. Tapi, hal ini memang sangat membantunya. Terutama dalam hal menjaga pikirannya tetap waras.

~o~o~o~

"Lebih baik terluka daripada melukai orang lain. Orang yang baik bisa senang dengan hal itu. Itulah yang kaa-san ajarkan padaku."

"Membosakan," Bianchi tersenyum meremehkan.

~o~o~o~

"Seluruh kerugian di dunia ini berasal dari ketidakberdayaan seseorang. Dia benar, bukan? Semua ini dimulai karena pandanganmu yang bodoh terhadap dunia," Bianchi berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Ini semua salahmu."

"Andai saja kau kuat saat itu..."

Pemandangannya berganti. Di depan Tsuna terdapat seorang laki-laki yang tidak asing. Situasi ini juga sama sekali tidak asing.

"Fon-san..." Tsuna bergumam lemah.

Fon tersenyum. Detik berikutnya dia diserang habis-habisan.

"Hentikan!"

Percuma saja. Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Fon. Ini semua karena dia tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi siapapun.

"Kemudian yang berikutnya..."

Pemandangan berganti lagi. Kali ini mereka berada di Kafe Vongola, tempat segalanya dimulai.

Byakuran berada di tengah ruangan yang berlumuran darah sambil memegang leher Kyoko dan I-pin.

"Kyoko-chan! I-pin!"

Dan seperti adegan tadi, Tsuna harus melihat kedua orang yang disayanginya itu mati di depannya.

"Lalu orang yang sangat kau sayangi..."

Sekali lagi, pemandangan berganti. Tsuna tersenyum lega melihat punggung orang yang sudah dikenalnya dengan sangat baik.

"Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto berbalik.

"Dasar monster."

Dan kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Senyum Tsuna langsung menghilang.

"T-tidak... Aku..."

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku? Kau gagal memilih, makanya-" Yamamoto menyemburkan darah. Di depan mata sahabatnya dia tertusuk dari belakang oleh laki-laki yang menyiksanya.

"Hal ini... terjadi..."

Tsuna berteriak. Semua khayalan itu terlalu nyata. Terlalu menakutkan.

~o~o~o~

"Masihkah kau ingin menjadi orang yang dilukai? Bisakah kau tunduk pada seseorang seperti Byakuran?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak bisa!"

Kelopak bunga putih beterbangan tertiup angin.

"Jika Millifiore bertambah kuat, sebentar lagi mereka juga akan menyerang Vongola."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," Suara Tsuna sangat pelan seperti bisikan.

"Apa kau punya kekuatan seperti itu?"

"Punya."

Mata Bianchi berubah menjadi hitam dengan pupil merah. Ini adalah mata milik Ghoul. "Maksudmu kau menerimaku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang begitu," Tsuna menindih Bianchi ke lantai. "Aku selalu bisa melebihimu."

Seluruh bunga putih disitu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi bunga spider lili sama seperti hati Tsuna yang perlahan berjalan menuju kegelapan.

"Meski itu adalah keputusan yang salah?"

"Bukan aku yang salah," Pipi Tsuna basah oleh air mata. "Yang salah adalah dunia ini!"

"Itu boleh juga... Tsunayoshi..." Tidak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan dari nada suara Bianchi. "Hidup adalah untuk memakan yang lainnya. Makanlah..."

Bersamaan dengan langkah barunya di jalan kegelapan, kedua matanya berubah. Yang satu adalah mata Ghoul sedangkan yang satunya lagi berwarna oranye.

"Aku adalah... Ghoul."

~o~o~o~

A/N : Maaf kalau telat. Alasan kenapa cerita ini telat dibuat itu karena LutfiyaR belum menonton animenya. Untunglah teman ane ada yang punya. Dan Tokyo Ghoul ternyata kereeeeen banget! Bagian favorit LutfiyaR adalah saat rambut Kaneki berubah menjadi putih makanya chapter ini mengambil adegan itu. Tapi, rambut Tsuna tidak bisa diubah begitu saja menjadi berwarna putih makanya matanya saja yang diubah menjadi oranye.

Untuk Atari-san, maaf tapi teman-teman ane gak ada yang punya anime Ouran High School Host Club. LutfiyaR tidak bisa download sendiri. Jaringan disini lemot banget -.-

Sekarang saatnya perkenalan tokohnya! Ane yakin semuanya sudah bisa menebak.

Tsuna-Kaneki

Bianchi-Rize

Byakuran-Yamori

Yamamoto-Hide

Kyoko-Tohka

I-pin-Hinami

Vongola-Anteiku

Millifiore-Aogiri

Pertanyaan hari ini : Apa Bianchi cocok sebagai Rize? LutfiyaR gak bisa mikirin cewek lain.

Jaa nee~!


	7. Chapter 7 Vongola Actor

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR mau berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau me-review, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Atari-Itu permintaan yang menarik. Kapan-kapan akan LutfiyaR buatkan. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah sering memberi review.

Ngomong-ngomong, judul asli cerita ini adalah Mekakucity Actor. beberapa orang mungkin lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Kagerou Days. Mekakucity Actor adalah judul Animenya sedangkan Kagerou Days adalah judul light novel dan manganya. Sebenarnya cerita Kagerou Days dan Mekakucity Actor itu beda jauh. Sepertinya semakin kau mencari tau tentang Anime ini, kau hanya akan semakin tidak mengerti. Setidaknya itulah yang LutfiyaR rasakan setelah melihat light novel, video vocaloid, manga dan animenya.

Tapi, minna-san bisa membaca chapter ini tanpa harus mengehatui alur dan jalan ceritanya, kok.

Anyway, go on with the story.

~o~o~o~

Combining Eye

~o~o~o~

"Kau lah yang telah menciptakan dunia ini."

Hibari menyeringai. Tujuh remaja terbaring penuh darah di depannya. Hampir semua remaja ini memiliki mata merah.

Diantara Hibari dan ketujuh remaja itu, berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut diikat kuda.

"Fon-sensei..."

"Keluarlah dari tubuh Hibari, kau ular sialan!"

"Sadarlah, Haru!"

Remaja-remaja itu mengangkat tubuh mereka yang telah terluka parah dengan paksa.

Dalam hitungan detik, Hibari berdiri di depan mereka dan menyerang mereka semua.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan semuanya!" Wanita dengan rambut diikat kuda itu berteriak.

~o~o~o~

Awakening Eye

~o~o~o~

Seringai Hibari melebar. "Semua kekuatan mata ular berkumpul dan dengan ini, permohonanmu akan terkabul."

Tombol reset telah ditekan. Lalu, sekali lagi dunia memutar waktunya.

~o~o~o~

Opening Eye

~o~o~o~

"Goshujin, jalanlah lebih cepat lagi!"

Ryohei mengumpat dalam hati. Suara seorang gadis bisa terdengar jelas di telinganya. Dan suara itu tidak berhenti mengoceh.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat lemas? Oh, aku tau! Itu karena kau sudah tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah, kan? Goshujin benar-benar menyedihkan. Dia bukan hanya seorang pengangguran tapi juga Hikikimori. Dan dia juga tidak pernah memiliki kekasih."

"Diamlah, Chrome. Kau pikir salah siapa ini semua bisa terjadi?"

Dari sudut pandang orang lain, mungkin Ryohei terlihat berbicara sendiri, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang berbicara dengan gadis cyber yang entah bagaimana hidup di komputernya.

Jika bukan karena Chrome, dia tidak perlu keluar rumah dan berjalan dibawah teriknya matahari untuk membeli keyboard baru.

Ryohei menerawang jauh. Sudah dua tahun sejak dia mengurung diri di kamar. Entah kenapa sejak dua tahun lalu, dia terus merasa telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Goshujin? Ayo cepat beli keyboard lalu kita ke taman bermain!"

Ryohei menghela nafas. Benar juga, dia sudah berjanji membawa Chrome ke taman bermain setelah ini.

"Baik, baik, aku mengerti."

~o~o~o~

Captivating Eye

~o~o~o~

Kyoko melihat poster dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum pahit. Dia tidak pernah kenapa dia selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang. Apa yang orang-orang lihat dari dirinya?

Mendadak, angin berhembus kencang. Tudung jaket yang menutupi wajah Kyoko terlepas. Seketika itu, tatapan orang-orang menuju kearahnya. Kyoko menelan ludah.

"Itu Kyoko-chan!"

Orang-orang segera berkerumun. Tanpa menunggu lagi Kyoko berlari secepat mungkin.

Pertanyaan yang menghantuinya kini berputar lagi di kepalanya.

'Kenapa harus aku...?'

~o~o~o~

Deceiving Eye

~o~o~o~

Seorang laki-laki berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Rambut ravennya tertiup angin.

"Sudah dua tahun sejak 'hari itu'," Laki-laki itu bergumam pelan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hana. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga semuanya."

Senyum merekah di wajahnya. Senyum yang menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Dia melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dalam keheningan.

~o~o~o~

Focusing Eye

~o~o~o~

Keringat dingin membasahi wajah Lambo. Dia benar-benar telah tersesat. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, itu sama sekali bukan hal yang mengejutkan.

Lambo berasal dari desa terpencil yang datang ke kota besar untuk pertama kalinya karena ajakan gadis yang disukainya.

Benar, tujuan utama Lambo datang ke kota ini adalah agar dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama I-pin, orang yang disukainya. Gadis itu manis, kaya, dan sangat populer.

Datang ke kota besar bersama I-pin rasanya seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, seorang laki-laki yang sekarang tinggal bersama mereka berdua, menghancurkannya mimpi itu begitu saja.

Tangan Lambo mengepal mengingat wajah memerah I-pin saat bertemu laki-laki itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Hibari.

"Lupakan saja. Aku harus segera menemukan jalan pulang."

Lambo mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan.

~o~o~o~

Concealing Eye

~o~o~o~

Tsuna berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Tidak ada satupun orang yang melirik kearahnya. Alasannya sudah jelas.

Tsuna mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku harus menjemput anggota baru itu," ucap Tsuna penuh tekad. Seakan tidak terlihat, dia melewati keramaian dengan mudahnya.

~o~o~o~

Stealing Eye

~o~o~o~

Gokudera tersenyum penuh nostalgia sambil melihat kearah luar jendela. Rasanya baru kemarin, dia dan saudaranya bermain pahlawan dengan ayah angkatnya sebagai penjahat.

"Seandainya kau masih hidup, Hana," Gokudera berbisik pelan.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat kuda menghampirinya. Gokudera tersentak.

"Haru? Bukankah kau sedang tidur?"

Haru menggelengkan kepala. "Hahi, bagaimana Haru bisa tidur kalau Tsuna-san sedang menjemput anggota baru untuk Vongola Actor?"

"Tapi, kau seharusnya tidur, kau tau."

"Apa Gokudera-kun mengkhawatirkanku?"

Gokudera menyilagkan tangan di dada dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendela.

Meski hari-hari itu tidak akan kembali, dia sangat senang bisa tetap hidup disini bersama semuanya.

~o~o~o~

Clearing Eye

~o~o~o~

Fon menghela nafas. Melihat nilai murid-muridnya membuatnya sangat tertekan. terutama setelah melihat nilai Sasagawa Kyoko.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda peningkatan pada nilai gadis itu.

"Seorang idola yang disukai semua orang pun punya kelemahan..." Fon bergumam. Dia tertawa kecil mengingat wajah panik muridnya itu saat Fon menceramahinya.

Fon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah foto yang terpajang di sudut ruangan. Dia tersenyum pahit.

Foto itu adalah satu-satunya foto yang gambarnya lengkap dengan seluruh anggota keluarga.

Terkadang saat sedang tertekan seperti ini, dia akan melihat kearah foto itu.

Tapi, Fon tidak mencoba mencari harapan palsu. Dia tau bahwa keluarga mereka tidak akan bersatu kembali. Istri dan salah satu anak angkatnya telah mati. Anak-anak angkatnya yang lain juga telah meninggalkannnya.

'Jangan khawatir, kau akan segera bertemu dengan orang yang paling kau sayangi. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk memenuhi harapanmu.'

Dan seperti biasa, sebuah suara asing di kepalanya akan merespon dengan kata-kata yang sama.

Fon menggelengkan kepala dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

~o~o~o~

Favouring Eye

~o~o~o~

Ruang kelas itu sangat sepi. Hanya ada satu orang disana. Orang itu menitikkan air mata.

"Aku percaya kau akan mengingatnya, Ryohei."

Kurokawa Hana menutup mata. Dia akan duduk disini dan menunggu seperti biasa.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Bagaimana? Bisa dimengerti, tidak? Adegan ini mengambil sebelum cerita animenya dimulai.

Atari-san, setelah dipikir-pikir rasanya aneh juga kalau Reborn tidak pernah muncul. Maksudku, bahkan Ryohei, Chrome dan Mukuro sudah pernah menjadi tokoh utama dan Fon juga sudah muncul di cerita dua kali.

Haha, jika Reborn membaca fanfic ini dia pasti langsung membunuh LutfiyaR di tempat sambil berkata 'Aku tidak menerima ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kalah dari orang seperti Fon?'

Oke, lupakan lelucon tidak lucu diatas. Saatnya perkenalan tokoh!

Hibari-Konoha

Crome-Ene

Ryohei-Shintaro

Kyoko-Momo

Yamamoto-Kano

Lambo-Hibiya

Tsuna-Kido

Gokudera-Seto

Haru-Mary

Fon-Kenjiro

Hana-Ayano

Pertanyaan hari ini : Apa LutfiyaR adalah satu-satunya orang Indonesia yang tergila-gila dengan Anime Mekakucity Actor ini?

Jaa nee~!


	8. Chapter 8

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR mau berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih, ya!

sasamiajeng-Masa? Di blog yang LutfiyaR baca emang Captivating Eye, kok.

Atari-Terima kasih karena selalu mendukung LutfiyaR, ya, Atari-san!

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Psycho-Pass

Dedicated to : Atari

Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh Crossing The World oleh Scarlet Natsume dari fandom Kuroko No Basuke.

~o~o~o~

Mereka pasti sudah menyadarinya saat saling bertatap mata

Bahwa takdir ini sudah menunggu mereka sejak lama, bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu

Mereka bukannya kebetulan bertemu satu sama lain

Mereka saling memahami satu sama lain lebih dari siapapun, dan hanya memperhatikan yang satunya lagi

~o~o~o~

Laki-laki betopi fedora dan berjas hitam berdiri di belakang pilar. Tangannya memegang pistol. Matanya menyipit tajam. Tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Dia berlari menuju tangga.

Tiba-tiba saja di sebelahnya berdiri orang yang memakai kostum dan helm aneh. Dia mengayunkan kapak besar. Laki-laki berjas hitam itu menghindar.

Tangannya manarik pelatuk pistolnya tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Laki-laki itu mengumpat.

Dia menghindari ayunan kapak dan dengan gerakan sederhana orang berkostum aneh itu terlempar ke luar gedung.

Helmnya yang berbentuk tidak jelas telah retak. Laki-laki berjas hitam itu tanpa ragu menembaknya. Dalam sekejap, musuhnya berubah menjadi gumpalan daging.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

"Dilihat dari lukamu kau sudah bertarung cukup baik."

Di tangga, berdiri laki-laki dengan tubuh dipenuhi perban. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Kau adalah Reborn."

"Kau adalah Bermuda."

Ini adalah pertarungan mereka berdua.

~o~o~o~

Luce terbaring di atas tanah. Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Seseorang berdiri di depannya.

Orang itu menginjaknya. Siapa namanya? Bermuda? Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

"Kuharap kalian mau berhenti mengganggu kami," Bermuda menodongkan pistol di tangannya.

Dia menarik pelatunya tapi tidak ada peluru yang keluar. Luce tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Begitu, ya... Kau..." Bermuda bergumam pelan. Bermuda menjatuhkan pistolnya dan pergi dari situ.

Hal berikutnya yang Luce lihat adalah Reborn. Laki-laki itu mengambil pistol dan mengisi pelurunya.

Pikiran Luce langsung jernih seketika. "Ja-jangan..."

"Ini hanya antara aku dan dia."

Punggung Reborn menjauh. Luce memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia memanggil namanya.

"Reborn!"

Luce berdiri. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia harus menghentikan Reborn.

Karena jika Reborn tidak dihentikan dia mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali.

Tapi, Luce seharusnya tau. Dia sudah gagal dari awal. Menghentikan Reborn itu tidak mungkin. Selama Bermuda masih hidup Reborn juga akan terus mengejarnya tanpa henti.

Suara tembakan terdengar. Dan Luce langsung mengerti bahwa dia sudah terlambat. Tenaga di kakinya menghilang begitu saja.

Air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Reborn..."

~o~o~o~

"Apa kau tau hal paling rendah yang bisa dilakukan terhadap hukum yang seharusnya kita hormati?" Suara Luce bergetar karena amarah. Belum pernah dia merasa semarah ini. "Yaitu menciptakan dan mengelola hukum yang tidak layak dilindungi. Jangan meremehkan manusia."

Kumpulan otak-otak di depannya tidak bersuara. Luce tidak yakin apakah 'mereka' mendengarnya atau tidak.

Tapi dia tetap melanjutkan. "Kami selalu ingin masyarakat yang lebih baik. Suatu saat, seseorang datang ke ruangan ini dan mematikanmu. Akan kami tunjukkan bahwa kami mampu menemukan jalan baru. Tak ada tempat bagi Sistem Tri-Ni-Sette di masa depan kami!"

Luce berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menoleh lagi.

~o~o~o~

"Tidak seperti Skull, setidaknya pamanku masih mendapatkan pemakaman yang layak. Divisi dua sudah diperintahkan untuk berhenti menyelidikinya, kan?"

"Iya."

Luce mengangguk. Dia melirik kearah mantan inspektur itu. Meski sudah menjadi penegak, Hibari terlihat tenang.

"Aku tidak berpikir Skull masih hidup. Aku yakin para pimpinan sudah punya buktinya, tapi mereka mencoba merahasiakannya dari masyarakat."

Hati kecil Luce bergetar. Karena rahasia yang Hibari telah diketahuinya dengan sangat jelas.

"Reborn sekarang ada dimana, ya?" tanya Luce mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ketika seekor anjing sudah melepaskan kalungnya dia tidak ada bedanya dengan serigala. Karena sudah kembali ke alam liar, mungkin dia hidup bebas dan santai."

"Apa hidupnya benar-benar akan sesantai itu?"

"Sewaktu masih penegak, dia tidak pernah bersantai seperti itu, kan?" Hibari tersenyum kecil. "Dia itu cerdas, keras kepala dan tak tahu kapan harus menyerah. Seburuk apapun situasinya dia pasti bisa melaluinya. Aku malah lebih khawatir padamu, Inspektur Luce."

Luce mengernyitkan dahi. "Eh? Aku?" Tapi wajah Hibari terlihat sangat serius. Luce tersenyum. "Kau ini suka cemas, ya, Hibari-san."

~o~o~o~

A/N : Maaf kalau agak lama! Dan maaf juga kalau jelek. LutfiyaR tidak pandai mendeskripsikan adegan pertarungan.

Jadi, waktunya perkenalan tokoh!

Reborn-Kougami Shinya

Bermuda-Makishima Shougo

Luce-Tsunemori Akane

Hibari-Ginoza

Skull-Kagari

Fon-Masaoka Tomomi

Jaa nee~!


	9. Chapter 9 Namimori Ghoul Root A

Pertama-tama, terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Atari-Terima kasih banyak. Padahal LutfiyaR sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk komentar buruk, lho. LutfiyaR tidak yakin chapter Psycho-Pass sebelumnya cukup bagus.

Fanfic ini untuk Atari yang meminta kemunculan Reborn dan Tsukimchi yang meminta chapter Tokyo Ghoul.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Tokyo Ghoul and Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Dedicated to : Atari and Tsukimchi

Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh Crossing The World oleh Scarlet Natsume dari fandom Kuroko No Basuke.

Warning : Spoiler bagi yang belum melihat Tokyo Ghoul Root A

~o~o~o~

_Kyoko mendongak. Saljunya tidak berhenti. Melihat benda putih ini membuatnya muak. _

_Karena pada hari itu, saljunya juga tidak berhenti berjatuhan._

~o~o~o~

"Kyoko-chan, aku berhenti dari Vongola."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Millifiore."

Mata Kyoko melebar. Tsuna tidak memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Kyoko berlari mengejarnya. Tangannya mencoba menggapai punggung laki-laki.

Tapi, dia hanya semakin jauh.

~o~o~o~

"Beberapa saat yang lalu terjadi sebuah serangan pada mobil van polisi. Menurut saksi mata yang melapor, pelaku penyerangan dipimpin oleh ghoul yang memakai penutup mata sebelah yang dicari oleh polisi-"

Kyoko langsung mematikan televisinya.

"Penutup mata?" Gadis kecilnya di kamarnya bergumam. Alis mata Kyoko berkedut. I-pin menoleh kearahnya "Pasti ada alasannya, kan? Tsuna-nii adalah orang yang baik dan-"

"I-pin..." Kyoko memotong. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini dulu?"

Ekspresi yang tidak asing kembali terpasang di wajah I-pin. Kyoko kenal betul ekspresi itu karena dia sendiri sudah sering menggunakannya.

"Tapi..."

"Dia sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan Vongola."

I-pin mengangguk sedih. Kyoko memaksakan senyum.

"Selamat malam."

~o~o~o~

_Tsuna melangkah sekuat tenaga. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan darah tidak berhenti mengalir dari luka di perutnya._

_"Aku harus segera pergi ke Vongola."_

~o~o~o~

Tsuna berdiri diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa di dekat mereka ada makhluk setengah ghoul yang bisa mematahkan tulang-tulang mereka begitu mudahnya.

Mata Tsuna mengikuti pesawat kertas yang melayang-layang. Lalu, kemudian dia melihat sesuatu yang lebih besar dan menakutkan.

Ekspresi datarnya berubah total.

Di layar berita ditunjukkan bahwa sebuah operasi besar-besaran akan dilakukan di Distrik 20 dengan sebuah kafe kecil sebagai targetnya.

~o~o~o~

"Akan pergi kemana kau?" Reborn bertanya datar. Dia tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depan rumah Kyoko seakan sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Vongola," bisik Kyoko pelan.

"Sudah berakhir."

"Berakhir? Apa kita akan membiarkan mereka mati begitu saja?" Tangan Kyoko mengepal erat. "Di Vongola kita selalu saling membantu!"

Apapun yang Reborn katakan sudah tidak bisa meyakinkannya. Kyoko akan pergi menolong manajer Timoteo.

Karena manajer adalah penyelamatnya dan Vongola adalah segalanya.

Dia tidak ingin semuanya menghilang. Seperti laki-laki itu. Seperti ayah. Seperti Onii-chan.

~o~o~o~

_Ryohei berdiri di atap dan memperhatikan adiknya dari jauh. Dia menghela nafas._

_Kyoko sedang berlari tergesa-gesa. Tujuannya tidak salah lagi adalah kafe Vongola._

_"Baka-imouto."_

~o~o~o~

"Hei... Apa kau ingin aku memberitaukan rahasiamu?" tanya laki-laki berambut coklat yang terbaring di tanah itu. Tubuhnya menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan di Millifiore."

Ini memancing kemarahan Ryohei. Kakujanya langsung menyerang. "Kau tidak mungkin tau hal itu!"

Laki-laki lemah bernama Tsuna itu dengan cepat bangkit dan menghindar. Detik berikutnya, dia tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depannya dan mematahkan tulangnya.

"Diam dan dengar. Aku sedang bicara."

"Kau menyebalkan to the extreme!" Ryohei menendang. Tsuna melompat ke belakang. Burung gagak beterbangan di sebelah mereka.

"Demi perlindungan, kan? Melindungi sesuatu yang paling berharga untukmu."

~o~o~o~

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku lagi. Jadi aku harus bertambah kuat."

"Jadi karena itu kau pergi ke Millifiore."

Tsuna tidak menjawab. Kemarahan tidak terkendali memenuhi pikiran Kyoko.

"Kau tidak berhak melindungi kami. Kau berpura-pura memikirkan kami, tapi sebenarnya, kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri." Tangan Kyoko mengepal erat.

"Selama kau tidak sendirian, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya," ucap Tsuna datar.

Kyoko berjalan mendekat dan melayangkan tinjunya. Tsuna menahannya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau kira kau bisa keren seperti pahlawan yang menyedihkan? Tidak mungkin orang yang tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri bisa melindungi orang lain, kan?" Kyoko menyerangnya. Dia menghindarinya tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. "Jangan pernah kembali ke Vongola!"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah berbulan-bulan, Kyoko melihat ekspresi datarnya berubah menjadi terkejut. Tinjunya berhasil mengenainya dan laki-laki meyedihkan itu terlempar ke belakang. Kyoko duduk diatas tubuhnya dan terus memukul.

"Kenapa?" Tangan Kyoko berhenti. Suaranya bergetar. "Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?"

~o~o~o~

_Tsuna terbaring di tanah tak berdaya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara._

_"Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka semua."_

~o~o~o~

Seluruh kerugian di dunia ini berasal dari ketidak berdayaan seseorang. Karena itulah kematian Fon adalah salahnya.

Tsuna berusaha bangkit. Sesuatu mencoba mengendalikannya. Tidak, dialah yang harusnya berperan sebagai orang yang mengendalikan.

Dia harus mengendalikan kekuatan itu. Dia tidak lemah. Jika dia lemah, maka semuanya akan terbunuh.

Orang-orang di Vongola, Kyoko-chan, dan Yamamoto. Karena itulah...

Sejak kapan kakujanya berbentuk seperti lipan?

~o~o~o~

"Kuatkan dirimu, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro yang terbaring di tanah bergumam lemas. "Apa kau mau berjanji untuk tidak pergi?"

"Mukuro..." Tsuna membungkukkan badan. "Maafkan aku. Terima kasih telah datang dan mencoba menghentikanku. Tapi aku tak bisa hanya berdiam diri dan tak melakukan apapun."

Dia tersenyum tipis. Suara ledakan bisa terdengar dari kejauhan.

~o~o~o~

_Seluruh organ dalam Yamamoto terasa sakit. Tapi, dia mengangkat tubuh sahabatnya tanpa ragu._

_"Bertahanlah , Tsuna."_

~o~o~o~

Kyoko berhenti melangkah. Wajah laki-laki yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Matanya berwarna coklat seperti dulu sebelum semua kekacauan itu terjadi.

Baru beberapa detik kemudian dia menyadari bahwa wajah itu hanyalah sebuah foto.

Tertulis di gambar itu bahwa dia adalah mahasiswa yang menghilang dan sedang dicari sekarang.

Kyoko terdiam. Tsuna sudah tidak bisa kembali kuliah. Dia tidak akan bisa ditemukan.

Seseorang yang tidak asing tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sebelahnya dan mengambil foto itu. Kyoko tersentak kaget.

Orang itu sedang berbicara dengan orang lain dan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi, saat mata mereka bertemu, Kyoko tau bahwa dia masih mengingatnya.

"Kyoko...?"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Yamamoto."

~o~o~o~

Dalam kamarnya yang sempit, Yamamoto menatap foto sahabatnya. Pembicaraannya dengan Kyoko tadi masih segar diingatannya.

"Ya, ampun, Tsuna. Jangan membuat gadis itu terus mengkhawatirkanmu."

Yamamoto tersenyum pahit. Di suatu tempat, dia tau Kyoko juga sedang memikirkan laki-laki berambut coklat itu.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Maaf Reborn cuma nyempil dikit.

Saatnya perkenalan tokoh!

Tsuna-Kaneki

Kyoko-Touka

I-pin-Hinami

Timoteo-Si Manajer (Kalau tidak salah nama aslinya adalah Kuzen?)

Reborn-Yomo

Ryohei-Ayato

Fon-Ryoko

Yamamoto-Hide

Mukuro-Tsukiyama

Millifiore-Aogiri

Vongola-Anteiku

Tokyo Ghoul benar-benar keren! Aku tidak sabar menunggu season tiganya!

Jaa nee~!


	10. Chapter 10

Pertama-tama, terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

I am sorry for the long update. LutfiyaR tidak punya inspirasi, jadinya melanjutkan chapter 1.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basuke and Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o~o~o~

Seluruh anggota Kiseki No Sedai benar-benar menyebalkan. Mukuro baru bertemu satu dari mereka dan dia sudah diyakinkan dengan pernyataan itu.

Dan fakta bahwa Sasagawa Ryohei telah menculik Lambo juga tidak membantu.

Setelah acara makan steak untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka melawan tim Ryohei (yang akan berubah jadi neraka kalau saja Mukuro tidak menghilangkan steaknya dengan trik sulap ilusi), Lambo dengan kemampuan menghilangnya membuat mereka mencarinya kemana-mana.

Mukuro tidak peduli Ryohei adalah seorang petinju. Dia akan menghabisi mereka berdua tanpa ampun.

"Tapi, biar aku beritau satu hal. Jika alasan Lambo bermain basket berubah karena Mukuro-"

Mukuro yang hendak mendekati keduanya, berhenti melangkah begitu mendengar namanya disebut.

"Suata saat kau dan Mukuro akan berpisah."

Sasagawa Ryohei yang biasanya berisik dan suka berteriak ekstrem itu sedang berbicara dengan suara pelan dan penuh keseriusan.

"Aku merasa suatu saat, kemampuannya akan setingkat dengan Kiseki No Sedai dan mulai berpisah dengan timnya. Pada saat itu Mukuro pasti juga akan berubah dari yang sekarang, kan?"

Sasagawa sedang memperingatkan Lambo dengan kata-katanya yang menyakitkan dan bocah sapi itu hanya terdiam menatapnya.

Mukuro tidak suka ini. Dia akan terus bermain basket bersama Lambo dan yang lainnya.

~o~o~o~

Alis Mukuro berkedut. Dari seluruh tempat makan yang ada kenapa mereka harus disini?

"Tidak kusangka kita bertemu secepat ini! Aku senang to the extreme! Kenapa kalian tidak segera mulai memesan?"

"Jangan berisik, Idiot!"

"Bakadera, jangan keluarkan dinamitmu disini!"

Mukuro duduk di sebelah Gokudera Hayato, di depannya Lambo dan Sasagawa Ryohei sedang sibuk beradu argumen. Dia merasa teman Gokudera sengaja membuat mereka duduk di satu meja seperti ini.

Tapi, tak butuh waktu lama bagi anggota Kiseki No Sedai untuk terlibat dalam perbincangan yang serius.

Mukuro memutar mata, merasa bosan dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kufufu... Kalian semua benar-benar aneh. Tidak perlu memikirkannya dalam-dalam. Kita bermain basket karena itu menyenangkan."

"Kaulah yang aneh, Rambut Nanas."

Karena inilah Mukuro tidak menyukai Gokudera Hayato. Dia selalu berkata 'Melempar bola basket sama mudahnya dengan melempar dinamit.' dan mengejek lawannya.

Mukuro bahkan tidak tau apa hubungannya dinamit dengan bola basket. Tapi, lemparannya sungguh mengagumkan. Anggota Kiseki No Sedai, tidak diragukan lagi, terdiri dari pemain basket yang luar biasa.

Waktu makan mereka berakhir tanpa kehilangan satu orang pun termasuk Lambo.

"Apakah Hibari Kyoya memang sekuat itu?" tanya Mukuro teringat apa yang Gokudera katakan padanya tentang Ace dari Kiseki No Sedai.

"Itu benar. Dia bahkan lebih kuat darimu," jawab Lambo. Saat dia berbicara tentang Kiseki No Sedai, wajahnya selalu menampakkan ekspresi serius. Mukuro jadi penasaran apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu mereka.

~o~o~o~

Kekalahannya masih meninggalkan rasa yang tidak enak.

Laki-laki bernama Hibari Kyoya ini berbeda dari anggota Kiseki No Sedai yang lain. Dia lebih hebat daripada Sasagawa Ryohei dan lemparannya lebih sulit dihentikan daripada Gokudera Hayato.

Laki-laki yang selalu terlihat dingin dan tak bisa disentuh itu bersungguh-sungguh saat berkata bahwa dia akan menggigitnya sampai mati.

Untuk mengalahkan Hibari Kyoya dibutuhkan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar.

Jadi Mukuro membuat keputusan.

"Lambo, dalam mengalahkan kekuatan yang luar biasa, aku tidak berpikir kita bisa menang hanya dengan bekerja sama."

Dia akan mencari kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar lagi. Dengan begitu Lambo mungkin bisa menemukan kekuatannya juga.

~o~o~o~

Hal yang paling Ryohei suka selain bertarung diatas arena tinju adalah permainan menarik yang tidak akan membuatnya bosan.

Orang yang membuatnya melihat basket sebagai permainan yang menarik adalah Hibari Kyoya. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya bermain, Ryohei memutuskan untuk menjadikannya rival. Yang selalu ada di pikirannya adalah cara mengalahkan Hibari.

Selalu berusaha untuk melampauinya...

Ryohei meninju lantai. Hari ini juga dia telah kalah dari Hibari. Kekalahan ini terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada biasanya dan air matanya tidak berhenti turun.

Tapi, dia mulai mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Lambo cari.

~o~o~o~

Hari ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Mukuro bertemu dengan saudara yang sudah lama tidak ia temui, Chrome Dokuro, dan sempat bertanding dengan salah satu anggota Kiseki No Sedai, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Dia ramah dan murah senyum, tapi saat sedang marah senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai menakutkan dan ekspresinya berubah total. Sayangnya, sebelum Mukuro bisa melihat kemampuannya, hujan turun dengan deras dan pertandingan pun dihentikan.

"Kau tidak akrab dengannya, ya?" tanya Mukuro saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang diatas kereta.

"Bukannya seperti itu. Malah aku menyukainya. Dia adalah yang paling baik diantara anggota Kiseki No Sedai." Seperti biasa, ekspresi Lambo selalu berubah setiap Mukuro bertanya tentang Kiseki No Sedai. "Tapi, orang idiot itu tidak serius dalam bermain basket. Dia sangat hebat meski tidak niat."

Bahkan saat Yamamoto dan Mukuro berhadapan saat pertandingan tadi, dia tetap memasang senyum ceria dan bertingkah santai.

Mukuro mendecakkan lidah. Grup Kiseki No Sedai ini memang menyebalkan. Pantas saja Lambo ingin menghancurkannya.

~o~o~o~

Gokudera tersenyum tipis. Permainan basket bersama semuanya ini sangat menyenangkan. Apakah ini yang Lambo cari selama ini?

Mereka semua bertarung sekuat tenaga meraih kemenangan. Lambo menembus pertahanan dengan teknik barunya dan Mukuro mulai bisa menggunakan kemampuannya dengan baik. Kelihatannya nasehat yang dia berikan kepada mereka saat pelatihan kamp berguna juga.

Tidak ada yang saling menyerah. Perasaan seperti ini tidak pernah dia rasakan saat SMP.

Pada akhirnya hasilnya seri. Anehnya, Gokudera tidak menyesal sama sekali.

"Rukudou Mukuro, kau pasti tidak puas, kan?"

"Kufufu... Tentu tidak. Kita selesaikan urusan kita nanti."

Lain kali, Gokudera dan timnya akan mengalahkan mereka semua.

~o~o~o~

Mukuro tidak akan ragu mengatakan bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi, kapten dari Kiseki No Sedai, adalah lawan yang menakutkan.

Dia serius ingin menusuknya tadi. Jika Mukuro tidak menghindar, apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

"Rambut Nanas, sekarang sudah saatnya!"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"Tapi, rambutmu memang terlihat seperti nanas."

"Apa sekarang saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan gaya rambutku?"

Mata Lambo menyipit tajam. Sesuatu yang hanya dilakukannya diatas arena. "Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan lawan yang belum kau hadapi."

"Aku tau. Lagipula, pikiranku sudah penuh dengan dia."

Mukuro merenggangkan otot tangannya. Tiba saatnya pertandingan melawan Hibari Kyoya. Ini waktunya membalas kekalahan.

~o~o~o~

Lambo mungkin hanyalah bocah cengeng yang berisik dan merepotkan. Tapi, dia berjuang lebih dari siapapun dalam bermain basket.

Mukuro tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi perjuangan Lambo sudah menyelamatkannya jadi kali ini dia akan membalasnya. Melihat bocah sapi itu menangis karena keputus-asaan membuatnya kesal.

"Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati, Herbivora."

"Kerahkan seluruh tenagamu, Hibari Kyoya."

Mukuro tidak akan kalah. Kali ini, yang akan merasakan keputus-asaan adalah lawannya.

~o~o~o~

"Begitu, ya. Aku sudah kalah."

Perasaan menyakitkan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya kembali berpendar di hatinya.

Hibari Kyoya telah kalah. Sudah berapa lama sejak dia mengalami ketegangan ini?

"Lain kali aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati, Lambo."

"Ya."

Hibari meninju tangan Lambo. Ini akan menjadi tos yang terakhir. Tapi, bukan berarti ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka.

~o~o~o~

"Yamamoto, kali ini kita kalah tapi berikutnya kita akan menang."

"Aku mau berhenti."

Yamamoto pikir Chrome akan memukulnya lagi, tapi gadis itu malah tersenyum. Aneh sekali, yang selalu tersenyum kan dirinya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin?"

Baru saat itu, Yamamoto menyadari bahwa dia tidak tersenyum lagi. Malah air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Ternyata Lambo memang benar.

Lain kali saat mereka bertanding dia akan bertarung dengan serius sejak awal.

Karena aku sangat menyukai basket. Benarkan, Lambo?

~o~o~o~

"Aku tunggu di semi final."

Lambo berbisik pelan saat melewatinya.

"Tentu saja." Ryohei membalas sama pelannya. Ini adalah arena pertandingan. Teriakannya tidak akan mengubah segalanya. Dia akan membuktikan kata-katanya dengan basket.

~o~o~o~

Gokudera menatap mantan kaptennya yang berdiri di kejauhan. Sepasang mata oranye membalas tatapannya.

Tsuna tersenyum kearahnya. Lawan berikutnya adalah dia.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Maaf, cuma nyampe season 2.

Waktunya perkenalan tokoh! Meski kayaknya udah pada tau semua. Kali ini lengkap dengan alasannya.

Rukudou Mukuro-Kagami Taiga (Entah? LutfiyaR juga tidak tau kenapa Mukuro yang menjadi Kagami)

Lambo Bovino-Kuroko Tetsuya (Karena Lambo yang paling lemah)

Sasagawa Ryohei-Kise Ryouta (Karena Ryohei yang paling berisik)

Gokudera Hayato-Midorima Shintarou (Jika Tsuna adalah kapten maka Gokudera adalah wakilnya)

Hibari Kyoya-Aomine Daiki (Karena Hibari yang paling kuat)

Chrome Dokuro-Himuro Tatsuya (Karena Chrome yang paling cocok menjadi saudara Mukuro)

Yamamoto Takeshi-Murasakibara Atsushi (Karena Yamamoto yang paling tinggi)

Sawada Tsunayoshi-Akashi Seijuurou (Di dunia manapun Tsuna berada, dia tetap akan menjadi seorang pemimpin)

Yang menjadi Momoi bisa Haru atau Kyoko. Untuk karakter sisanya itu tidak penting. Di chapter ini LutfiyaR hanya ingin menggambarkan Vongola sebagai Kiseki No Sedai.

Jika LutfiyaR masih tidak mendapatkan inspirasi, fanfic ini mungkin akan berakhir. Maaf dan terima kasih khusus kepada Atari-san yang sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. Review-mu selalu membangkitkan semangatku.

Jaa nee~!


	11. Chapter 11 Puella Magi Kyoko Magica

Pertama-tama, terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Sebelumnya, LutfiyaR memang bilang bahwa cerita ini mungkin akan berakhir, tapi inspirasi muncul di kepala saya saat membaca ff Madoka Magica.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Madoka Magica and Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o~o~o~

Tsuna akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Kyoko, termasuk mengulang masa lalu berkali-kali.

~o~o~o~

Namanya adalah Sasagawa Kyoko. Dia manis, pintar, dan populer. Benar-benar kebalikan dari apa yang Tsuna lakukan.

Orang-orang bahkan memberinya julukan 'Dame-Tsuna'.

Tapi, Kyoko mau berbicara dan berteman dengannya. Dan di hari yang sama dengan saat Tsuna mengetahui bahwa dia adalah [Puella Magi], Kyoko telah menyelamatkannya.

Kyoko sekarang menjadi orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup Tsuna.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna jatuh berlutut. Sasagawa Kyoko telah mati. Itu semua karena dia pergi melawan [Witch] sendirian.

Dia sudah mencoba untuk menghentikannya, namun Kyoko hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ini adalah kewajibannya. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa berkata begitu setelah melihat kematian kakaknya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri?

"Apa kau mau membuat kontrak?" tanya seorang laki-laki bertopeng.

Jika membuat kontrak berarti menyelamatkan Kyoko maka Tsuna akan melakukannya tanpa ragu sama seperti saat Kyoko menyelamatkannya dulu.

Cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Tsuna. Dia menutup mata. Saat dia kembali membuka matanya, waktu telah terulang.

~o~o~o~

"Dia bisa menghentikan waktu."

"Ya, tapi staminanya tidak cukup. Aku akan melatihnya TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna menarik nafas cepat. Seperti yang dikatakan Ryohei, dia memang tidak memiliki banyak stamina.

Sasagawa Kyoko dan kakaknya, Sasagawa Ryohei berdiri memperkatikannya. Di arus waktu ini, mereka masih hidup dan Tsuna akan berusaha keras untuk membuatnya tetap seperti itu.

~o~o~o~

"Apa kata-katanya bisa dipercaya?"

Gokudera Hayato menatap Tsuna penuh kecurigaan. Yang ditatap menunduk ketakutan.

Laki-laki tinggi berambut raven berdiri di sebelahnya. Meski dia menunjukkan senyum, kewaspadaan bisa terlihat di matanya.

"Aku percaya pada Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna mendongak menatap wajah Kyoko yang bersinar dengan kebaikan. Gadis berambut oranye itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Demi senyuman itulah, Tsuna masih berjuang sampai sekarang.

~o~o~o~

Stasiun kereta dipenuhi atmosfir yang tidak menyenangkan meskipun tiga laki-laki dan seorang gadis dengan kekuatan sihir berhasil menghancurkan salah satu [Witch].

Itu karena jiwa Gokudera Hayato telah menghilang bersama [Witch] itu.

Tsuna tersentak saat melihat Ryohei menghancurkan [Soul Gem] milik Yamamoto.

"Jika pada akhirnya kita semua menjadi [Witch], lebih baik kita mati saja!" Laki-laki berambut putih itu berteriak histeris.

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, sesuatu mengikat tubuh Tsuna membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Baru saat itu dia menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Ryohei telah membunuh Yamamoto Takeshi dan sekarang dia akan membunuhnya juga.

Sebelum Ryohei bisa bertindak, Kyoko mengancurkan [Soul Gem] miliknya. Ikatan Tsuna langsung terlepas.

"Kyoko-chan... Ayo..."

Tsuna memegang tangan Kyoko. Kejadian ini sangat menakutkan dan mengguncangkan jiwa, tapi mereka tidak bisa diam saja seperti ini. Masih ada musuh besar yang dikalahkan.

Kyoko menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. "Ya..."

~o~o~o~

Tsuna dan Kyoko terbaring di tanah saling berhadapan. Kedua [Soul Gem] perlahan-lahan berubah warna.

"Aku tidak punya [Grief Seed] lagi." Tsuna membenci suaranya sendiri yang terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

"Kurasa kita berdua akan berubah menjadi [Witch] dan mati bersama," Kyoko tersenyum lurus kearahnya.

"Ya..."

Saat itu, Tsuna sudah berpikir bahwa ini adalah akhir dari segalanya.

"Maaf, aku berbohong," ucap Kyoko tiba-tiba. Mata Tsuna melebar. "Aku masih punya satu."

Kyoko telah memberikan [Grief Seed] terakhir yang dia miliki pada Tsuna. [Soul Gem] miliknya yang nyaris termakan kegelapan mulai kembali ke warna aslinya.

"Tsuna-kun, maukah kau menolongku? Jika kau kembali ke masa lalu, tolong pastikan aku tidak ditipu oleh Checker Face lagi," Meski air mata mengalir di pipinya, gadis itu masih mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Tsuna mengangguk di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Da kumohon bunuhlah aku sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mati menjadi [Witch]."

Dengan hati yang hancur, sang pengendali waktu memutar waktu dunia sekali lagi.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna telah menyadari sesuatu. Tidak ada yang bisa memahaminya. Dia tidak akan bergantung pada orang lain lagi.

Demi menyelamatkan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi menyembunyikan emosi dan menguatkan tekad.

Tak peduli berapa kali waktu harus diulang, dia tidak akan menyerah dan menepati janjinya.

"Jangan lakukan!" Tsuna berteriak sekeras mungkin. Sayangnya, suaranya tidak terdengar.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut oranye berdiri di sebelah laki-laki bertopeng. Kontrak telah dibuat.

~o~o~o~

"Dia benar-benar hebat. Hanya dengan satu derangan, dia berhasil mengalahkan [Witch] itu."

Tsuna menatap tajam laki-laki yang merupakan awal dari mimpi buruknya. Dia sudah gagal. Artinya, waktu harus terulang kembali.

Mengabaikan panggilan Checker Face, Tsuna memasuki lubang hitam yang akan membawanya ke masa lalu.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna bisa merasakan tatapan kekaguman dari murid-murid lainnya. Dia menjadi sangat hebat dalam olah raga dan mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan guru tanpa jeda sekalipun.

Tapi, kepopuleran bukanlah apa yang dia inginkan.

"Inilah yang terjadi jika kau membuat kontrak," ucap Tsuna dingin.

Kyoko dan Gokudera berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi shock. Mereka berdua telah melihat Ryohei mati dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

Tsuna berbalik pergi. Kematian Ryohei akan menyadarkan mereka tentang bahaya dari kontrak Checker Face yang sesungguhnya.

Dia menoleh sekilas untuk melihat wajah Kyoko.

Yang Tsuna inginkan hanyalah keselamatannya.

~o~o~o~

"Kau tidak melakukan ini untukku, benarkan?" tanya Gokudera dengan nada mengejek. [Grief Seed] yang Tsuna berikan kepadanya dibiarkan tergeletak.

"Itu benar," Tsuna menjawab datar. "Aku melakukan ini untuk Sasagawa Kyoko."

[Soul Gem] milik Gokudera telah lama ternodai kegelapan. Jika terus dibiarkan, dia akan berubah menjadi [Witch] dan Kyoko akan membuat kontrak untuk menolongnya.

Bukan berarti Tsuna bisa menghapus rasa simpati dengan mudahnya. Takdir Gokudera terlalu menyedihkan, tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Kyoko dan dia tidak berencana untuk membatalkan keputusan itu.

Gokudera membuat kontrak demi seorang gadis yang ingin terus bermain biola lalu menjadi patah hati karena gadis itu memilih bersama laki-laki lain. Ditambah lagi, tubuhnya sekarang hanyalah cangkang kosong demi kontrak itu. Tidak heran dia berubah menjadi [Witch].

Sembunyikan emosi dan kuatkan tekad.

Tsuna mengulangi kalimat itu berkali-kali dalam kepalanya.

~o~o~o~

"Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah mati," ucap Checker Face.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya kecewa karena karena mereka mati dan tidak berubah menjadi [Witch]?" tanya Tsuna.

Checker Face yang tadinya duduk di sofa sekarang berdiri membelakanginya. "Itu memang benar, tapi kau jadi harus bertarung dengan Walpurgisnacht sendirian. Kyoko tidak akan punya pilihan selain membuat kontrak denganku."

Laki-laki bertopeng itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Tsuna.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna menggertakkan gigi. Tubuhnya terbaring di tanah yang tertutupi air. [Witch] sialan itu tidak bisa dikalahkan sendirian. Dia harus memutar waktu, lalu-

Lalu, apa?

Ckecker Face pernah bilang bahwa memutar waktu membuat kekuatan sihir Kyoko menjadi lebih hebat seiring bertambahnya tragedi yang mengikatnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tsuna merasakan keputus-asaan. Dia bisa merasakan [Soul Gem] miliknya mulai termakan kegelapan.

Tapi, setitik cahaya menahannya.

"Kyoko-chan..."

Sasagawa Kyoko, orang yang selalu ingin dia selamatkan, sedang memegang tangannya.

"Checker Face, aku akan membuat kontrak denganmu!" teriaknya.

Tsuna tidak percaya ini. Dia mencengkram tangan Kyoko, mencoba mencegahnya.

"Apa keinginanmu?"

Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna dan Kyoko berdiri berhadapan. Mereka berdua memakai seargam sekolah Namimori. Semuanya terlihat normal jika saja mereka tidak sedang melayang di tengah kehampaan. Ini adalah dunia yang berbeda.

"Tapi, tidak akan ada yang mengingat Kyoko-chan..."

Tsuna memegang tangan Kyoko, berharap gadis itu memahami keinginannya.

Harapan Kyoko adalah untuk menghapus seluruh [Witch]. Akibatnya, keberadaannya di hapus. Tidak ada lagi Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsuna tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Kyoko menggelengkan kepala. "Kau sudah sampai sejauh ini." Dia menyodorkan sebuah jimat bergambar ikan pada Tsuna. "Kita berdua mungkin akan terus terhubung..."

~o~o~o~

Stasiun kereta api dipenuhi atmosfir yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Membuat kontrak demi seorang gadis... Apa-apaan itu..." bisik Yamamoto sedih. Senyum ceria yang biasa dia tunjukkan sekarang menghilang.

Tsuna menatap sebuah jimat bergambar ikan di tangannya. Air matanya mulai mengalir. "Kyoko-chan..."

Dia terus menangis mengabaikan pertanyaan Yamamoto dan tatapan keheranan Ryohei.

~o~o~o~

[Witch] memang sudah menghilang, namun mahluk lain muncul dan mengancam umat manusia.

Mereka dipanggil [Shadow].

Tsuna menyerbu mereka semua tanpa ragu. Kyoko telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk kedamaian dunia ini dan dia tidak mau pengorbanan itu menjadi sia-sia.

Angin berhembus mengerakkan rambut Tsuna. Dia bisa mendengar suara seorang gadis yang merupakan orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Berjuanglah, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna tersenyum. Di kantongnya tersimpan jimat bergambar ikan. Mereka berdua akan terus terhubung.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Ijinkan LutfiyaR menceritakan pengalaman saat pertama kali menonton anime Madoka Magica. Saya pikir ini cerita untuk anak cewek biasa seperti 'Ojomajo Doremi' dan semacamnya, jadi nontonnya malas-masalan, deh.

Baru saat melihat episode yang menceritakan masa lalu Homura, LutfiyaR akhirnya sadar bahwa Mami tidak akan hidup lagi dan Sayaka sudah menghilang untuk selamanya. Jadinya, anime ini meninggalkan kesan yang sangat mendalam.

Oke, pengalaman saya sudah diceritakan, waktunya perkenalan tokoh!

Tsuna-Homura

Kyoko-Madoka

Ryohei-Mami

Gokudera-Sayaka

Yamamoto-(Different) Kyoko

Checker Face-Kyubey

Semuanya pasti sudah tau siapa yang berperan sebagai laki-laki yang Sayaka sukai. LutfiyaR tidak ingat namanya.

Mohon maaf kalau ada plot yang berubah. Sudah lama saya tidak melihat animenya.

Semoga LutfiyaR dapat inspirasi lagi, ya.

Pertanyaan hari ini : Apa ada yang bisa memberi tau link aktif untuk mendownload The Movie Rebellion-nya? Atau paling tidak anime spin offnya?

Jaa nee~!


	12. Chapter 12

Pertama-tama, terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

LutfiyaR benar-benar berterima kasih pada Cocoa2795 dan Hikage Natsuhimiko-san yang selalu mereview cerita-cerita saya. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, cerita ini ditujukan untuk kalian berdua, meskipun kalian mungkin tidak tau anime mirai nikki. Membuat cerita yang ditujukan untuk seseorang itu terasa lebih berarti.

Chapter kali ini menceritakan episode terakhir Mirai Nikki jadi bagi yang belum lihat animenya silahkan memencet tombol Back.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Mirai Nikki

Dedicated to : Cocoa2795 and Hikage Natsuhimiko

~o~o~o~

"Tsu-kun, aku mencintai siapapun yang bisa membuatku bergantung kepadanya dan kau mencintai siapapun selama orang itu melindungimu."

Tsuna membuka mulut memanggil nama gadis berambut oranye yang sudah menjungkir balikkan hidupnya. Tapi, suaranya tidak keluar.

Penjara yang dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan itu perlahan menutup dan Tsuna telah terperangkap di dalamnya.

~o~o~o~

Saat mendengar kata-kata gadis kecil itu, Kyoko merasa sulit bernafas.

Gadis yang masih tidak mengerti betapa kejamnya dunia itu berkata dengan polosnya bahwa dia mencintai keluarganya.

Dulu sekali, Kyoko juga pernah menjadi gadis baik dan polos. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi seperti ini?

Kyoko menggertakkan gigi. "Tapi, aku punya seseorang yang harus kutemui!"

Untuk bertemu dengan orang itu, gadis kecil yang tebaring tak berdaya itu harus mati.

"Apa kau..." gadis kecil itu berbisik.

Kyoko yang siap untuk maju, menghentikan langkahnya.

"...punya seseorang kau cintai juga?"

~o~o~o~

Kedua orang tuanya sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Tsuna hanya perlu mengikuti mereka. Dengan begitu impiannya melihat bintang bersama keluarganya bisa terkabulkan.

Tapi, kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Tsu-kun?"

Kenapa kakinya tidak mau bergerak?

"Ada apa, Tuna-fish?"

Oh, benar juga. Pasti karena _perasaan ini._

"Maaf, tou-san, kaa-san," Perasaan yang sejak tadi memenuhi dadanya sekarang bergejolak seakan bisa meledak kapan saja. "Ternyata, aku memang tidak bisa pergi."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Bukankah kau sudah menunggu saat ini?"

Tsuna menatap lurus kedepan tanpa ekspresi sementara kedua orang tuanya berdiri diam menunggu jawaban.

"Aku merasa ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Jadi..."

~o~o~o~

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tsu-kun..."

Kyoko melihat layar handphonenya. Semua kata-kata yang tertulis disana berisi tentang laki-laki yang dia cintai.

"Itu benar... Karena itu aku harus membunuhmu..."

Bunuh.

Demi Tsuna, Kyoko akan membunuhnya.

Demi Tsuna, Kyoko akan membunuh dirinya dari dunia ini.

Kyoko mengayunkan pisaunya. Sebelum ujung pisau itu bisa menusuk targetnya, seseorang datang menghalangi.

"Kyoko..." Laki-laki dewasa itu bergumam pelan. Suara yang tidak asing itu membuat Kyoko terhuyung-huyung mundur.

"Tou-san..."

~o~o~o~

"Ya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

"Tsu-kun."

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin apa itu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak ingin pergi."

Titik-titik air mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya.

"Apa ini tentang gadis itu?" tanya ayahnya. Tsuna tersentak kaget.

"Gadis yang kau sukai, tapi tidak bisa kau ingat namanya," ibunya melanjutkan.

Saat itu juga Tsuna tau. Kedua orang tuanya mengerti. Semua kejadian ini sangat membingungkan dan mengguncang pikiran, tapi mereka mengerti.

~o~o~o~

"Kyoko!"

Kyoko melihat wanita yang pernah menguncinya ke dalam kandang sekarang berlari kearah dirinya yang lain. "Kaa-san..."

Sepasang suami istri itu memeluk anak perempuan mereka.

Mereka bertiga terlihat seperti keluarga. Kyoko selalu percaya hari seperti saat ini akan datang. Tapi, hari itu tidak pernah datang untuknya.

"Kenapa?" Kyoko membisikkan kata itu pelan.

_"Aku akan menyelamatkannya meski itu artinya mengubah masa depan dunia ini."_

Benar, mereka pasti bisa berkumpul bersama karena Tsuna mengubah masa depan.

Bibir Kyoko bergetar. Air mata membasahi pipinya.

Tsu-kun memang luar biasa.

~o~o~o~

"Kami dipihakmu, Tuna-fish."

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah anak kami."

Nana dan Iemitsu tersenyum. Tidak ada penyesalan atau amarah. Mereka berdua menatap kedepan dengan penuh keyakinan. Tsuna terdiam.

"Kau akan mengingat namanya."

"Kau seharusnya bisa mengingatnya sekarang, Tsu-kun. Karena dia begitu berharga sampai kau lebih memilihnya daripada impianmu yang telah hilang."

"Tou-san... Kaa-san..."

"Pergilah, Tuna-fish."

"Ikuti kata hatimu."

Tsuna menarik nafas. Lalu, dengan sekuat tenaga menerikkan nama wanita yang dia cintai.

~o~o~o~

"Aku cemburu..." Kyoko menatap kedua orang tuanya yang bergetar ketakutan. "Baik, aku akan membunuh kalian bertiga bersama."

~o~o~o~

"...n!"

Retakan besar muncul.

~o~o~o~

Gadis kecil yang sekarang terbaring di pelukan ayahnya itu pernah bertanya, 'Apakah kau punya seseorang yang kau cintai juga?'

"Ya, aku sangat mencintai Tsu-kun," Kyoko mengangkat pisau setinggi dadanya. Setelah sekian lama, dia akhirnya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

~o~o~o~

"...chan!"

Tanah tempatnya berpijak retak.

~o~o~o~

"Aku menyukai Tsu-kun."

~o~o~o~

"K...-chan!"

Semuanya, termasuk orang tuanya, retak.

~o~o~o~

"Aku sangat menyukai Tsu-kun."

Kyoko berjalan maju.

~o~o~o~

"Kyo...-chan!"

Impiannya telah retak.

~o~o~o~

"Aku mencintai Tsu-kun," Kyoko mengayunkan pedangnya. "Jadi, meskipun aku harus mati..."

~o~o~o~

"KYOKO-CHAN!"

Seluruh tempat yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan itu retak.

~o~o~o~

"Tsu-kun..."

Hal berikutnya yang Kyoko tau, Tsuna muncul dan memeluknya.

"Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna membisikkan namanya dengan emosi yang tidak bisa dia pahami.

"Kenapa?" Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Kyoko pahami.

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku tidak percaya ini," Kyoko meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Tsuna. "Kau lebih memilihku daripada dunia yang dipenuhi mimpi indah."

"Kyoko-chan, bunuh aku sekarang."

Kyoko tersentak. Di balik bahu Tsuna, dia bisa melihat keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Kau sudah mengerti, benarkan? Kau bukan milik dunia ini," Tsuna mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jadi aku akan mati dan membuatkan tempat untukmu."

Handphonenya berbunyi. Masa depan telah berubah.

"Aku mengerti, jika itu memang yang kau inginkan."

Salju-salju turun dari langit malam.

"Aku telah membunuh banyak orang. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membunuhmu."

"Kau sangat bodoh, Tsu-kun," Untuk sekian kalinya, Kyoko mengayunkan pisaunya. Tapi, ini adalah yang terakhir.

Suara tusukannya bisa terdengar jelas.

"Kenapa?"

Kyoko memutuskan untuk menusuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan tetap disini."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan," Tubuh Kyoko terjatuh lemas. "Aku tidak akan menusukmu."

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna menangkapnya. Handphonenya yang berisi diary masa depan dibiarkan tergeletak. Diantara kalimat-kalimat disana ada dua kata yang paling menonjol.

[DEAD END]

"Itu adalah masa depan."

"Itu..." Suara Tsuna bergetar.

Kyoko tersenyum. "Cium aku, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna mengangguk. Kepala mereka mendekat. Saat bibir Kyoko menyentuh milik Tsuna, dia bisa memastikannya.

Ini adalah tempatku.

"Kau semakin bagus dalam berciuman, ya..."

Pikiran Kyoko menjadi buram. Dia berusaha tetap sadar. Setidaknya, biarkan dia memanggil namanya satu kali lagi.

"...Tsu-kun."

~o~o~o~

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, [First]," Pelayan Checker Face menarik kerah bajunya. "Kita akan melompati waktu sekarang juga."

Tubuh Tsuna melayang meninggalkan mayat Kyoko, gadis yang dicintainya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Tsuna hanya bisa meratap dan membiarkan tubuh kekasihnya menjauh. "Kyoko-chan..."

Kyoko-chan sudah... tidak ada lagi...

"KYOKO-CHAN!"

~o~o~o~

A/N : Sengaja hanya memasukkan Tsuna, Kyoko, dan pelayan Checker Face yang saya tidak ketahui namanya. LutfiyaR tidak bisa menentukan pemeran lainnya.

Jadi, hanya tokoh dibawah ini yang LutfiyaR tau :

Tsunayoshi-Yukiteru

Kyoko-Yuno

Checker Face-Deus Ex Machina

Pelayan Checker Face-MuruMuru

Lalu, yang jadi Akise adalah Gokudera dan Haru yang menjadi Tsubaki alias Sixth. Meskipun mereka berdua tidak diceritakan disini.

Pertanyaan hari ini : Mungkin mina-san mau membantuku menentukan pemeran lainnya?


	13. Chapter 13 SteinsGate

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Steins;Gate

~o~o~o~

Ketika kakeknya meninggal, Tsuna selalu datang ke makamnya saat masih kecil. Dia akan berdiri di depan makam kakeknya dan menatap langit.

Seakan-akan kakeknya menunggu diatas sana.

Haru tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak suka melihat Tsuna mengangkat tangannya keatas, seperti mencoba menyentuh cahaya yang bertebaran di angkasa. Seperti mencoba untuk pergi dari dunia ini.

"Tsuna-san!" Waktu itu, Haru berlari dan memeluk sahabatnya dari belakang.

"Haru?"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau dibawanya. Tsuna-kun adalah tawananku. Kau adalah subjek ujicobaku."

"Begitu, ya..." Suara Tsuna begitu lembut dan pelan. "Aku adalah tawanannya Haru. Kalau begitu apa boleh buat, kan?"

Tapi, sekarang-

"Tsuna!"

Haru melihat-dengan penuh keputus-asaan-sahabat masa kecilnya jatuh ke rel kereta.

Kereta datang dengan kecepatan tinggi melindas tubuh sahabatnya dan membuat darahnya bercipratan kemana-kemana.

Kaki Haru otomatis berbalik pergi ke laboratorium tempat tinggalnya.

~o~o~o~

Haru sudah mencoba segalanya. Segalanya.

Dan setiap hal yang sudah dia lakukan berakhir dengan kematian Tsuna.

Meskipun Millifiore tidak menyerang, Tsuna akan mati. Meskipun tidak dilindas kereta, Tsuna mati tertusuk pisau. Meskipun tidak tertusuk pisau, Tsuna mati tertabrak mobil.

Dunia ini menginginkan kematian Tsuna.

Gokudera mendengarkan seluruh ceritanya dengan baik-baik.

"Hey, kau adalah ilmuwan gila berbahaya yang ingin mengubah tatanan dunia, kan?" Gokudera mengambil pose seperti yang sering Haru lakukan lengkap dengan efek suara dan tawa gilanya. "Benarkan?"

Dia jelas sekali merasa malu, tapi tangannya masih terulur. Haru mau tak mau tersenyum.

Dia menerima uluran tangannya.

~o~o~o~

"Tou-san, aku datang dari masa depan untuk bertemu denganmu," Prajurit paruh waktu itu menangis bahagia. "Apa yang sudah ayah lakukan akan terus kuikuti. Jadi, aku minta awasi aku."

"Aku mengawasimu. Aku selalu mengawasimu," Hibari tersenyum. Itu pemandangan yang sangat jarang.

Ayah dan anak itu berpelukan.

Dengan begini Nagi tidak punya penyesalan lagi, kan?

Haru melirik kearah teman masa kecilnya. Tsuna, menyadari dia diperhatikan, tersenyum kearahnya.

Nagi akan pergi ke masa lalu untuk mendapatkan IBN5100. Setelah itu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kan?

~o~o~o~

Nagi gagal mendapatkan IBN5100.

**Gagal. Gagal. Gagal. Gagal. Gagal. Gagal. Gagal. Gagal.**

**Aku gagal.**

**Gagal. Gagal. Gagal.**

Terbuai oleh keinginan egoisnya, perjalanan waktunya menjadi berantakan sehingga ingatannya hilang.

Di akhir suratnya, Nagi menulis-

**Hidupku tidak berarti apa-apa.**

Setelah mendengar bahwa Nagi bunuh diri dari Mrs. Braun, Haru tidak ragu-ragu lagi menggunakan D-Mail untuk menghormati keinginan terakhirnya.

Tsuna menangis dan berkata bahwa jika dia menggunakan D-Mail, kenangan Nagi akan menghilang.

Tsuna tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Haru ingin mengubah masa depan. Dia menginginkan masa depan dimana mereka berdua bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di laboratorium.

Demi keinginannya itu, Haru rela mengorbankan kebahagiaan yang lain.

~o~o~o~

"Selamat tinggal, Tou-san."

Meski beberapa saat lalu, dia berusaha bersikap ceria, kehilangan seorang ayah tetaplah hal yang berat. Yamamoto menunduk, air mata membasahi pipinya.

Jika Haru membatalkan D-Mailnya, ayah Yamamoto yang dia hidupkan lagi dalam garis dunia ini akan mati dalam kecelakaan pesawat, warung sushi yang terkenal di Namimori akan berdiri kembali, dan nyawa Tsuna bisa diselamatkan.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Haru memencet tombol yang akan menggeser garis dunia.

~o~o~o~

Haru menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon. Dia terus memperhatikan Tsuna dan Kyoko yang bercanda dari jauh. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra meski yang satu ditakdirkan untuk mati dalam waktu dekat dan yang satunya lagi adalah laki-laki berpenampilan wanita.

Tidak, tunggu, di garis dunia ini Kyoko adalah wanita tulen. Tapi, itu akan segera berubah tak lama lagi.

Setelah kencan antara Kyoko dan Tsuna berakhir, Haru akan mengubah garis dunia. Itu adalah kesepakatan yang mereka buat.

Tsuna tidak tau kesepakatan ini.

Memang lebih baik seperti itu.

Cukup Haru saja yang mengetahui bahwa di garis dunia yang lain, Kyoko sebenarnya adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan cukup Haru saja yang mengetahui bahwa Kyoko pernah menjadi perempuan.

~o~o~o~

Haru memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Melihat Mrs. Braun menembak Gamma lalu menembak dirinya sendiri membuatnya merasa mual.

"Haru..."

Tangan Gamma terangkat, mencoba memanggilnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Haru menggenggam tangannya. Dia mengangguk.

Melihat anggukannya, laki-laki beramput pirang itu menutup mata. Untuk selamanya.

Selama beberapa menit, yang Hau lakukan hanyalah duduk disebelah mayat Gamma dan menatap dalam kekosongan sampai Gokudera menyadarkannya.

~o~o~o~

Haru sudah sangat dekat. Dia sudah sangat dengan gadis dunia Beta dimana Tsuna tidak mati. Semuanya sudah dikorbankan untuk ini. kenangan Nagi, Ayah Yamamoto, impian Kyoko, keinginan Gamma...

Dan sekarang nyawa Gokudera, orang yang paling penting baginya, harus dikorbankan juga.

Haru tidak terima ini. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan.

Tapi, Gokudera menerimanya. Demi Tsuna dan demi dirinya sendiri.

~o~o~o~

Haru mengeluarkan tawa khas ilmuwan gilanya.

"Saat ini Perang Ragnarok berhasil kuhapus!" Tenggorokannya terasa sakit, tapi Haru terus melanjutkan. "Aku, ilmuwan gila berbahaya, telah meruntuhkan organisasi berbahaya dan menyelamatkan dunia! Sistem peradilan dunia sudah berhasil kurubah! Inilah pilihan Steins;Gate!"

"Haru, berhentilah," Tsuna menginterupsi dengan ekspresi seperti sedang menceramahi anak kecil.

"Apa maksudmu?" Bukan hanya tenggorokannya. Haru merasa sesuatu di dalam dirinya berdenyut-denyut kesakitan seperti jam rusak. "Aku sedang mendeklarasikan kemenangan kita!"

"Tidak perlu membicarakan itu lagi," Tsuna tersenyum. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

Itu adalah senyumannya yang bijaksana, senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat seakan dia bisa melihat langsung ke dalam hati seseorang.

"Jadi, Haru bisa menangis demi Haru sendiri."

Tsuna berada di laboratorium ini, tersenyum kepadanya. Gokudera tidak berada disini, tidak lagi bisa tersenyum kepadanya.

Haru pikir seperti inilah hidupnya sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, pikirannya itu dibuktikan salah ketika Nagi, orang yang seharusnya tidak hidup di masa ini, muncul kembali di hadapannya dan memintanya untuk menyelamatkan Gokudera agar perang dunia ketiga tidak terjadi.

~o~o~o~

Haru sudah melihat banyak hal aneh dalam tiga minggu ini. Dia pernah melihat Yuni tidak sengaja mendorong Tsuna ke rel kereta, surat kegagalan dari prajurit paruh waktu yang mempertanyakan arti hidupnya, Mrs. Braun menembak dirinya sendiri, dan sekarang Haru harus melihat kematian orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya secara langsung.

Maka wajar saja jika dia tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi, kan? Wajar saja jika dia memilih membiarkan takdir bekerja sebagaimana mestinya, kan?

Haru merasa sangat, sangat lelah.

Rasa sakit menyengat pipinya. Tsuna berdiri di depannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Haru bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah! Aku tau itu!"

Haru mematung. Tsuna, sahabat baiknya, baru saja menampar pipinya.

"Waktu aku tidak bisa melepas kepergian Kakek, Haru tidak pernah menyerah datang setiap hari ke makamnya. Karena itu aku bisa melepasnya. Karena itu aku bisa menjadi ceria seperti sekarang," Air mata berkumpul di sudut mata Tsuna. "Jadi, jangan menyerah sekarang."

Haru menatapnya, masih merasa shock dengan semua ini. Sahabatnya hanya tersenyum.

Jika masih ada keraguan di hati Haru setelah mendengar kata-kata sepenuh hati itu dari Tsuna, keraguan itu langsung hilang begitu melihat video yang dikirimkan dirinya sendiri dari masa depan.

Dirinya di lima belas tahun mendatang memintanya untuk mengubah masa lalu tanpa mengubah kenyatannya. Bohongi dirimu saat itu. Kelabui dunia. Itulah syarat untuk memasuki Steins;Gate.

Sungguh omong kosong. Haru tertawa gila setelah mendengarnya. Tapi, jika itu memang pilihan Steins;Gate, dia akan melakukannya.

Karena dia adalah ilmuwan gila berbahaya. Mengelabui dunia bukanlah masalah baginya.

~o~o~o~

Akankah masa depan mendekat sementara masa lalu menjauh?

Suatu saat, sang Pengamat akan sadar dengan kontradiksi ini

Dunia yang Tuhan ciptakan berbentuk sempurna, sebuah keajaiban mutlak

Sebenarnya hanya kebohongan bertumpuk setingkat dengan semesta

Gerbang terakhir akan mengakhiri pengobanan kita

Jika 0 adalah masa lalu, maka 1 adalah depan dan masa kini tidak ada

Logika yang bisa dibelokkan

Garis parallel menciptakan pilihan untuk menghindari kebenaran

Membuat ragu akan kita sendiri, pandangan yang ditangkap mata itu

Akan menjadi satu

Dua jarum pokok gagasan waktu sudah berdiri

Jika sang Pengamat ingin, kita akan melihat pembelokan

Kebijaksanaan dari Tuhan pasti memiliki batas dalam daerah yang mutlak

Itulah alasan kemunduran, keajaiban yang tidak diinginkan

Gerbang terakhir akan menutup dan mengakhiri perngorbanan kita

Kukembangkan tangan menuju kecepatan cahaya, dan detak kenanganku

Jatuh bebas seperti logika

Teori tak bersistem yang masih disembunyikan semesta

Melemparkan energi anomali yang berasal dari titik-titik keabadian

Dan menciptakan kehidupan baru

~o~o~o~

Haru berdiri diantara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Dia berada di dunia ini. Di suatu tempat, dia tau Gokudera berada di dunia ini juga.

Kira-kira dimana laki-laki kasar itu sekarang? Yah, itu tidak masalah. Karena sekarang mereka menatap langit yang sama, Haru sudah merasa puas.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku."

Laki-laki kasar itu berada disini, berdiri di depannya.

Jadi, inilah pilihan Steins;Gate.

"Kita bertemu lagi, ya, Smoking Bomb!" sahut Haru dengan nada ilmuwan gila berbahayanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Smoking Bomb!" Gokudera terdiam sebentar, tampak bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Huh? Tunggu sebentar..."

Senyuman Haru melebar. Kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan kembali bermekaran di hatinya yang dia pikir sudah rusak itu.

"Selamat datang, Gokudera Hayato, tidak, Smoking Bomb."

Haru menyodorkan pin lencana milik Vongola. Seperti pertemuan mereka ini, tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi apa yang terjadi nantinya. Dan untuk itu, Haru merasa sangat puas.

~o~o~o~

A/N : This fic is alive! Somehow.

I LOVE Steins;Gate! Anime itu bagus banget! Saya bingung menentukan karakter dan jalan ceritanya, tapi aku tidak menyerah! Akhirnya benar-benar dibuat, deh.

Inilah tokoh-tokohnya :

Okabe Rintarou-Miura Haru

Makise Kurisu-Gokudera Hayato

Shiina Mayuri-Sawada Tsunayoshi

Amane Shuzuha-Dokuro Nagi

Urushibara Ruka-Sasagawa Kyoko

Kiryuu Moeka-Gamma

Feyris-Yamamoto Takeshi

Daru-Hibari Kyoya

Mr. Braun-Aria (Mrs. Braun)

Anaknya Mr. Braun-Yuni

Tadinya nama Steins;Gate mau diubah menjadi Zero;Point ngambil dari jurusnya Tsuna, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi kayaknya tidak usah diubah saja.

Lalu selanjutnya, siapakah Nagi? Nagi adalah anak Chrome dan Hibari dari masa depan. Ly yang membuatnya sendiri.

Saya berpikir untuk membuat chapter yang tidak berdasarkan anime. Apa ada yang menyukai film Agent Cody Bank?

Yah, itu kalau saya tidak malas membuatnya.

Terima kasih kepada Hikage Natsuhimiko-san dan Cocoa2795-san yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya.

Jaa nee~!


	14. Chapter 14 Heat Haze Days

Pertama, terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow, terutama Hikage Natsu-san dan Cocoa2795-san. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Kedua, chapter ini merupakan campuran cerita Mekakucity Actor episode 4 dan video vocaloidnya yang berjudul Heat-Haze Days. Dan ini memang semacam lanjutan dari chapter Vongola Actor sebelumnya.

Ketiga, bacalah dengan tenang dan hati-hati karena saya khawatir kalian tidak akan mengerti alurnya.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Kagerou Days, and Mekakucity Actor.

~o~o~o~

Lambo terbangun di kamarnya. Angka di layar handphonenya menunjukkan sekarang sudah tanggal 14 Agustus.

~o~o~o~

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lambo pada gadis yang dia sukai.

"Tidak banyak," jawab I-pin. Wajah manisnya berkeringat.

Lambo sendiri juga bisa merasakan keringat mengalir di wajahnya. "Panas sekali, ya..."

"Begitukah?"

"Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak membenci musim panas."

"Aku juga tidak membenci musim panas."

Selanjutnya diisi dengan keheningan. I-pin sibuk membelai kucing hitam yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. Lambo memperhatikannya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan.

Saat kucing itu pergi kearah jalan raya, I-pin tiba-tiba berdiri. "Aku harus pergi."

Ada ekspresi penuh tekad di wajahnya.

Dia mengejar kucing hitam itu. Lambo ikut berlari mengejar di belakang.

"I-pin, awas!"

Sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi menerjang kearah I-pin. Selama beberapa detik, Lambo melihat gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum kearahnya.

~o~o~o~

Lambo kembali terbangun di kamarnya. Angka di layar handphonenya menunjukkan sekarang masih tanggal 14 Agustus.

~o~o~o~

Lambo tidak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya bisa melihat tubuh I-pin tertusuk, tiang besar menembus punggungnya, memenuhi jalanan itu dengan cairan merah.

Tempat itu langsung dipenuhi dengan teriakan dan bau darah.

Lambo otomatis berlari kearahnya, tapi udara panas yang gemerlapan seperti mendorongnya menjauh.

Diantara tiang roboh itu, Lambo merasa I-pin sedang tersenyum.

~o~o~o~

Sekali lagi, Lambo terbagun di kamarnya. Dia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dan berlari keluar. Ada seorang gadis yang sedang menunggunya di taman.

~o~o~o~

Pegangan tangan mereka terlepas. Dengan penuh keputusasaan, Lambo melihat I-pin jatuh dari tangga.

Mayatnya terbaring di kaki tangga dengan darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

Lambo berteriak. Dia berteriak mengeluarkan semua amarahnya, kebenciannya, dan penyesalannya.

Dia bisa merasakan kilauan kabut panas menertawakan penderitaannya yang terjebak dalam lingkaran tak berujung tanpa bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

~o~o~o~

Berkali-kali Lambo terbangun di kamarnya dengan layar handphonenya menunjukkan tanggal 14 Agustus.

~o~o~o~

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lambo pada gadis yang dia sukai.

"Tidak banyak," jawab I-pin. Wajah manisnya berkeringat.

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

I-pin akhirnya memecah keheningan. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada," Lambo mengalihkan pandangan. Dia bisa merasakan keringat mengalir di wajahnya.

"Disini panas, ya?" tanya I-pin.

"Begitukah?"

"Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak membenci musim panas."

Lambo mendongakkan kepala. Sinar matahari bersinar terang hari ini. "Aku juga tidak membenci musim panas."

Tangan lembut I-pin membelai kucing hitam yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. Kucing itu melompat pergi.

Lambo bangkit berdiri. Hatinya dipenuhi tekad. "Aku harus pergi."

"Huh?"

I-pin ikut berdiri, ekspresi kebingungan menghiasi wajahnya.

~o~o~o~

Lambo menyentuh jam dinding yang masih bekerja. Tak lama lagi jam dinding ini akan berhenti dan tertutupi oleh noda darah seperti jam dinding lainnya yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Putaran ini terus berulang ratusan kali. Lambo sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu.

Di cerita klasik seperti ini, hanya boleh ada satu akhir.

~o~o~o~

Dua anak berlari kearah jalan raya.

Saat gadis berambut hitam menginjakkan kaki di jalanan, anak laki-laki yang mengikuti di belakang menarik tangannya.

Sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi menerjang kedepan.

~o~o~o~

Lambo melangkah maju ke jalan raya. Saat itu juga sebuah truk besar menabraknya.

Beberapa detik sebelum truk besar itu menerjang tubuhnya, dia menoleh kebelakang.

I-pin berdiri menatapnya, matanya berair dan melebar ketakutan.

Lambo tersenyum.

~o~o~o~

Sebuah jam dinding retak.

~o~o~o~

I-pin terbangun di kamarnya. Matanya berair.

"Aku gagal lagi..."

Kilauan kabut panas ini seperti tersenyum menghina kepadanya.

~o~o~o~

Ada banyak sekali jam dinding yang retak.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Uh... Jadi kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya, maksudnya jam dinding itu apa? Bagi yang sudah melihat video vocaloidnya pasti mengerti. Bagi yang belum melihatnya, jam dinding itu merupakan simbol dari kegagalan mereka dalam menyelamatkan satu sama lain.

Untuk Hibiya digambarkan dengan jam dinding bernoda darah sedangkan untuk Hiyori digambarkan dengan jam dinding yang retak. Begitulah kira-kira.

Inilah tokoh-tokohnya :

Hibiya-Lambo

Hiyori-I-pin

Kalau kalian menyukai Mekakucity Actor, kalian harus lihat video vocaloidnya di youtube!

Jaa nee~!


	15. Chapter 15 Luce's Lie in April

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Shigatsu wo Kimi no Uso

~o~o~o~

Berbagai melody yang menghubungkan kehidupan mereka.

~o~o~o~

Beethoven Violin Sonata No. 9. Kreutzer

~o~o~o~

_"Mammon mengatakannya tadi. Jika kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, semuanya terlihat lebih berwarna."_

_"Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan jatuh cinta padaku, Bianchi."_

Gadis berambut hitam itu bermain biola dengan percaya diri, membuat musiknya sendiri, menarik perhatian semua orang hingga terfokus padanya. Reborn hanya bisa terpesona.

Tapi, permainan itu, sebagus apapun musik yang dia hasilkan, tidak akan membuatnya menang. Lalu, kenapa dia bisa terlihat begitu bahagia?

_Sekali lagi... Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, namun aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya..._

_"Teman A."_

_Kau..._

_...ada di dalam musim semi._

~o~o~o~

Saint-Saen's Introduction dan Rondo Capriccioso

~o~o~o~

_"Sejak hari itu, Reborn terjebak di tempat yang tidak ada jalan manapun yang bisa dituju. Seperti waktu telah berhenti, bukan? Karena itulah aku ingin dia bermain piano... Pasti ada sesuatu yang akan berubah jika dia melakukannya."_

Meskipun, mereka sempat terhenti di tengah jalan dan permainan Reborn menjadi kacau di awal-awal, para penonton tetap bertepuk tangan dengan riuh.

Beberapa bahkan berdiri dan bersorak.

Bianchi duduk di tempatnya, kebahagiannya memudar. Saat bermain tadi, Reborn tersenyum dan Luce tersenyum bersamanya.

_Waktu berhenti, ya?_

_Hanya aku yang merasa waktu sudah berhenti._

_"Aku akan disini bersamamu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."_

_Pembohong._

~o~o~o~

Chopin Etude Op. 25 No. 5

~o~o~o~

_"Bintang-bintang akan bersinar di atasmu!"_

Fon bermain dengan menakjubkan. Permainan piano Lal Mirch menghasilkan musik yang menggema di hati semua orang.

Dibandingkan dengan mereka berdua, Reborn adalah yang terburuk.

Permulaannya sudah bagus, tapi di pertengahan permainan saat musiknya menjadi kacau, Luce tau Reborn pastilah mulai kehilangan pendengarannya akan nada piano.

_"Bunyi yang kumainkan, bagai bunga yang ditiup angin musim semi, semakin menjauh."_

Permainannya bahkan sempat berhenti ditengah-tengah. Tapi, Reborn memulainya lagi.

Again.

Nada yang Reborn hasilkan tidak seperti warna kuning dan merah yang Lal Mirch buat atau menggetarkan seperti milik Fon. Nada-nada itu berkilauan, menerangi seluruh ruangan, membuat para penonton terhipnotis untuk sesaat.

"Kau ada disini, Reborn," Luce tersenyum, bermandikan kilauan nada. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya mengalir turun.

_Alasan mengapa aku berusaha sekeras ini, kenapa aku begitu bersemangat untuk hidup adalah salahmu._

_"Aku akan ditinggal sendirian."_

_"Tapi, kau punya aku."_

_Kau memberiku keinginan untuk terus menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu._

~o~o~o~

Chopin Ballade No. 1 di G Minor, Op. 23

~o~o~o~

Permainan piano lelaki itu memberikan banyak warna.

Warna-warna itu seperti sedang berdoa, memberikan kasih sayang dan kelembutan. Suara Chopin Ballade meraung dalam penderitaan.

Warna-warna itu seperti sedang berduka, menunjukkan rasa sakit dan kesedihan. Suara Chopin milik lelaki itu mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Tanpa para penonton sadari, lelaki itu tidak bermain sendirian. Seorang gadis bermain biola di sisinya, tersenyum tanpa beban sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam ratusan kilau cahaya.

~o~o~o~


End file.
